


we'll play hide and seek to turn this around (give me love like never before)

by malishka1011



Series: strawberry milk fic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, also there is a polish translation!!, btw i know the lyrics are, give me love, handjobs, mention of rape and abuse, swapped but idc i do what i want, title from:
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- В общем, такое дело, - начинает Луи. - Не обращай внимание на то, что я сказал несколько недель назад. Я не хотел тебя задеть или типа того. Если тебе нравится красить ногти, то продолжай делать это; и не обращай ни на кого внимания, потому что их мнение ничего не значит, понимаешь? </p><p>Или АУ, где Гарри красит ногти, пьет клубничное молоко и слишком беспокоится об этом, а Луи просто пытается понять, что с ним не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll play hide and seek to turn this around (give me love like never before)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll play hide and seek to turn this around (give me love like never before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368217) by [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville). 



> 1.В этом фанфике Гарри - женственный. Я поддерживаю людей-гендерквиров, но это не имеет никакого отношения к этому фф, поэтому, пожалуйста, не пишите, что Гарри такой. Благодарю вас :)  
> 2.Этот фф не о "девчачьих штучках", он о жизни Гарри, пожалуйста, не ищите в нем скрытый смысл :(

## i.

Луи нетерпеливо постукивает пальцем по столу в такт песни, так как не может танцевать. Он несколько раз проходится взглядом по кафетерию; звенит колокольчик, и несколько человек заходят в помещение. Луи стонет, когда не видит ни одного знакомого, и садится обратно на жесткий, неудобный стул, скрещивает руки на груди и вытягивает ноги в проход. Один из его черных Vans развязался, но ему слишком лень наклоняться вниз, чтобы завязать его. Он смахивает челку с глаз и снова смотрит в сторону двери, но, как всегда, видимо, напрасно.

Закатив глаза, он машинально вырывает из рукава его новой футболки маленькую ниточку. Он купил ее за пять долларов в комиссионном магазине, так что ему не на что жаловаться. Его летняя работа пошла псу под хвост, а после покупки всех учебников в колледж у него почти не осталось денег, и он на самом деле нуждался в новой работе, - которую, вероятней всего, так и не найдет. Так что ношенные футболки на самом деле лучше, чем абсолютно новые, которые, вероятно, стоят где-то в три раза дороже. (Логистика. Логистика.)

Ну, ладно. Что есть, то есть.

Он оборачивается и снова бросает тоскливый взгляд в сторону двери, но неожиданно его прерывает тихий кашель: "Извините меня?".

Луи поворачивается и видит перед собой высокого, симпатичного парня с шоколадным кудрями, которые небрежно падают ему на лоб. Его губы изогнуты в небольшую вопросительную улыбку, он одет в белую футболку, которая красиво оголяет его нежные ключицы, и пару узких черных джинсов, которые аппетитно подчёркивают его стройные бедра. Только одна мысль проходит Луи на ум  _Горячий. Горячий. Горячий_.

Луи моргает, прочищая горло, и отодвигается немного к стенке:  
— Что тебе нужно, приятель?

Мальчик краснеет и мгновенно опускает взгляд вниз, как будто переосмысливает то, что он собирается сказать, и затем мягко спрашивает:   
— Ничего, если я здесь присяду? Просто все места уже заняты.

Луи бросает ему кокетливую улыбку и показывает рукой на свободное место:  
— Не стесняйся.

Парень снова краснеет и медленно садится за столик.

— Спасибо.

Луи оглядывается назад, замечая, что его друзья все еще не пришли. Переведя взгляд на стеснительного парня, Луи замечает, что тот вытаскивает из рюкзака прозрачную бутылку, наполненную до края чем-то розовым, чем-то, похожим на Pepto Bismol.

— Что это? — спрашивает Луи, замечая, что парень смотрит на него испуганно.

— Ох, ох. Это клубничное молоко.

Луи смеется себе под нос:  
— Клубничное молоко? Я в последний раз пил его, когда мне было примерно пять.

Щеки парня моментально становятся малиновыми, он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в какой-то момент, видимо, передумывает. Именно тогда Луи замечает, что ногти красавчика покрашены в бледно-мятный цвет, они почти сливаются с кремовой кожей парня. Луи чувствует легкое головокружение, словно его голова не получает достаточное количество кислорода. Он не знает, кто перед ним: мальчик или девочка,и он чувствует себя немного странно на этот счет. То есть он не гомофоб или что-то в этом роде, просто это немного странно, потому что он еще ни разу в жизни не встречал парня, - парня? - который красил бы себе ногти.

— Почему у тебя накрашены ногти? — выпаливает он, не отрывая взгляда от немного дрожащих пальцев парня. Наверное, это звучит тупо.

— Эм, это мне нравится, — заикаясь, отвечает парень, смотря вниз. Костяшки его пальцев белеют, и Луи может сказать, что он точно нервничает.

— Это немного странно, — отвечает Луи. Он не грубый или злой, он просто сказал это, как будто он разговаривает с одним из его товарищей. Он не хотел задеть чувства парня, хотя, видимо, задел, судя по тому, как сразу же покраснели щеки парня, или то, как он нервно начал закусывать губу.

Неожиданно парень поднимает свои заплаканные глаза на Луи, слабо улыбается ему и дрожащим голосом говорит:   
— Спасибо, что разрешил мне посидеть здесь, но я должен идти.

Луи не должен чувствовать себя так плохо, наблюдая за тем, как парень, который любит клубничное молоко и красит ногти в розовый цвет, выходит из кафе, но он чувствует, потому что он не предполагал, что его слова окажут такой эффект на парня. Луи вздыхает и запускает свои пальцы в растрепанную челку.

— Что это за чувак? — спрашивает Луи знакомый голос за спиной. Он смотрит вверх и видит густые черные волосы и белые зубы. Его приятель Зейн тут же садится на то место, где несколько минут назад сидел клубничный мальчик.

Луи вздыхает и снова выдирает из футболки очередную нитку:  
— Не знаю.

— Ну, он определённо симпатичный.

Луи в ответ пожимает плечами, не упоминая о бледно-мятном лаке парня, которым были так изящно покрашены ногти. Он также не говорит о том, чтобы Зейн больше никогда не называл этого парня красавчиком.

Зейн смотрит на него со смущением и непониманием. Луи делает вид, что ему все равно.

— Ладно, — затаив дыхание, говорит Зейн, делая вид, что он не заметил обиженного взгляда Луи. — Мне жаль расстраивать тебя, приятель, но я должен дополнительно позаниматься с двумя учениками. Ли и Найл скоро будет здесь. Я просто заскочил сказать тебе это.

Луи кивает и смотрит на собственные ногти.

(Последняя пара у Луи - астрономия, но на самом деле он просто хочет получить научный кредит. То есть, пока ему пришлось только купить дорогой телескоп и учебник. Но он здесь, и он делает это, потому что любит профессоров, плюс в класс относительно легко пройти, если всегда оставаться на связи в интернет-форумах и научиться использовать свои планисферы правильно.  
Большинство студентов уже свалили, Луи откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди с его типичным скучающим выражением на лице. То есть ему было скучно, пока его взгляд снова не натыкается на кудрявого парня с опущенной головой, щеки которого моментально вспыхивают, когда он занимает столик в первом ряду. Интерес Луи достигает максимума.

Все тело Луи наполняет чувство вины, хотя, он старается не показывать этого, когда он замечает, как парень дрожащими пальцами начинает судорожно соскабливать с ногтей лак.)

 

## ii.

Чувство вины не уходит, как и должно быть. И, честно говоря, Луи даже не знает, почему он чувствует себя так плохо на этот счет, это не его вина, что парень такой чувствительный. Он всегда честен в таких вещах. Какое-то время Зейн ходит с белой полосой на челке, и он, не раздумывая, стал называть его Скунсом. В классе астрономии Луи замечает, как ногти парня стали тусклыми и некрашеными, и, действительно, он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке.

(Он также замечает, что парень постоянно таскает с собой бутылку/фляжку/картонную коробку клубничного молока, это действительно чертовски странно, но это неважно. Луи уже решил для себя, что парень странный.)

Его шанс извиниться перед ним выпадает на следующей неделе, хотя, в основном это потому, что начало учебного года не слишком забито занятиями, плюс он никак не может избавиться от чувства вины, а также потому, что учитель астрономии назначил им проект, который можно сделать в одиночку или в паре, а Луи никогда не любил работать в одиночку.

Поэтому он решает, что это будет лучший момент для того, чтобы попросить прощения у парня, облегчить наконец-то свою совесть, а так же получить партнера. Таким образом, он надеется вывести из депрессии мальчика или девочку или, возможно, он уговорит его снова начать красить ногти.  
Луи вздыхает, поднимает с пола комикс Марвел, кладет его в сумку и идет в переднюю часть класса. Парень, как всегда, сидит один, он засовывает вещи в рюкзак и кусает губу, когда люди вокруг него начинают искать партнеров для работы. Луи садится рядом с ним, игнорируя тот факт, что парень начинает испуганно на него смотреть. 

Луи смотрит на гигантскую доску, и говорит:  
— В общем, такое дело, — начинает Луи. — Не обращай внимание на то, что я сказал несколько недель назад. Я не хотел тебя задеть или типа того. Если тебе нравится красить ногти, то продолжай делать это; и не обращай ни на кого внимания, потому что их мнение ничего не значит, понимаешь? — глубоко вздыхая, говорит Луи, смотря на покрасневшего парня, широко раскрывшего глаза. Не выдерживая, Луи добавляет. — И так же я заметил, что ты сдирал лак с ногтей и больше не красил их, и я думаю, что ты должен снова их накрасить, потому что это то, что тебе нравится.

Мальчик краснеет, и Луи думает, что это, может быть, единственное, что он умеет делать. Луи замечает, что парень отводит взгляд сторону и нервно начинает заламывать пальцы. Луи, не раздумывая, продолжает разговор.

— Кроме того, меня зовут Луи, и я действительно хочу, чтобы ты был моим партнером, так что, возможно, я могу доказать тебе, что я не такой уж и придурок, каким, наверно, ты считаешь меня, — улыбаясь, он протягивает ему руку.

Парень тщательно осматривает руку Луи, прежде чем нежно пожимает ее собственной, и, черт, его руки чертовски огромные. Луи моргает и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Меня зовут Гарри, — робко говорит мальчик, небольшая улыбка тут же появляется на его милом лице, — и я был бы не против быть твоим партнером.

(На следующий день, когда Луи идет через закусочную, - это, своего рода, короткий путь к его следующему классу - он видит Гарри. Рядом с ним на тарелке лежит клубника и сэндвич. Луи так же замечает, что его ногти покрашены в светло-розовый цвет. Луи рад, что смог помочь ему. Он тепло улыбается и выходит за двери.)

***

Они договариваются встретиться у Луи в комнате на следующей неделе, чтобы начать проект. Луи судорожно убирает свою комнату, накопившийся бардак он сваливает на окно, чтобы они могли настроить свои телескопы. Он собирает с пола грязное белье, убирает всю свою обувь под кровать и сваливает грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину. Он тайком пробирается в ванную комнату Зейна и крадет у него один из его вкусно пахнущих одеколонов для того, чтобы распылить его вокруг своей комнаты - он надеется что этот запах перебьет запах  _смазки_  и мастурбации и, честно говоря, он даже не знает, зачем он убирает свою комнату. Луи никогда раньше не убирался в своей комнате  _до этого дня_ , - хотя, он как-то раз стирал пыль с полок, но это не важно, он просто хочет покончить с этим.

— Приятель, мы живем здесь больше года, и я уверен, что это первый раз, когда я видел, как ты убрался в комнате, что происходит? — спрашивает Зейн, останавливаясь в дверном проеме, наблюдая за тем, как Луи пытается засунуть в шкаф грязные вещи.

— И так же, почему в комнате пахнет моим одеколоном? Ты знаешь, что он чертовски дорогой?

— Кое-кто придет насчет проекта сегодня вечером, — тяжело дыша, отвечает Луи. — И я не хочу, чтобы первым делом он почувствовал запах бесконечных ночей одиночества и мастурбации.

— Подожди,  _что_?

— Партнер. Проект. Сегодня вечером, — закатывает глаза и по слогам отвечает Луи. Он в последний раз с гордостью оглядывает комнату и достает из-за двери свой телескоп.

— Ты не можешь найти другое место? — спрашивает его Зейн, игнорируя саркастическое лицо своего соседа.

— Это еще почему? — медленно спрашивает его.

Зейн смущается и пинает рукав рубашки Луи под кровать:  
—  _Я кое-кого пригласил_  сегодня вечером к себе в комнату, я пришел сюда, чтобы спросить, не мог бы ты пойти к Найлу ненадолго, буквально на пару часов.

— Подожди, ты кого-то пригласил к нам в комнату? — удивленно спрашивает его Луи, скрещивая руки на груди с довольной улыбкой.

— Хм, да? — отвечает Зейн.

— Ну, и кто она? — любопытно спрашивает его Луи .

Зейн что-то бормочет себе под нос, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Луи.

— Давай, приятель, ты знаешь, что я не буду тебя осуждать.

— Это не... это  _не девушка_.

— Ох.

— Да, мне нравится парни. Я не знаю. Это первый парень, к которому я когда-либо имел чувства, — краснея, отвечает Зейн.

Луи не хотел смущать Зейн, по крайней мере, пока. Поэтому он наклоняет голову и нежно спрашивает:   
— Ну, это прекрасно, Зи. И кто он?

— Лиам, — шепчет он.

—  _Блять_! — ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи и замечает, что щеки Зейна стали почти пунцовыми.

— Ты ведь не против?

— Приятель, единственное, что меня беспокоит, так это то, что ты не сказал мне раньше, что тебе нравится Лиам, потому что я мог бы свести вас намного раньше, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи. — Просто знаешь, я буду у Найла столько, сколько тебе надо. Не беспокойся на этот счет.

 

## iii.

Луи любит Зейна и в то же время ненавидит. Ненавидит, блять. Он в кои-то веке убрался в их сраной комнате, и сейчас он ему говорит: "уходи".   
Луи раздражённо надевает на себя футболку, которая пахнет им и которую он не стирал с тех пор, как впервые купил ее, и носки с пятнами засохшей грязи на пятках.  _Ему все равно_  во что он будет одет хотя бы потому, что вся его энергия была направлена в абсолютно никуда, и он слишком капризен, чтобы заморачиваться поиском нормальной одежды.

Неожиданно раздается тихий стук в дверь. Матерясь себе под нос, Луи засовывает ногу в потрёпанные черные Vans, достигает двери и резко отрывает ее растерянному Гарри, который смотрит на него сверху вниз. Луи качает головой, выпрямляется и осторожно выталкивает его из дверного проема. Он ловко достает ключи из кармана и закрывает дверь.

— Тут такое дело, — говорит Луи, хватая свой телескоп с пола, где он лежал минутой раньше, — оказывается, моему соседу и лучшему другу нравятся парни, и парень, который ему нравится тоже мой лучший друг, и он даже не сказал мне, что ему нравится парень, вернее Ли, и поэтому моя комната сегодня занята. Это звучит глупо, я знаю, — фыркает Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы убрать мешающийся шнурок. — Так что ничего, если мы сегодня пойдем к тебе?

Гарри одет в обтягивающие, черные джинсы и прекрасный университетский свитер, его кудри убраны назад милым цветным платком. Его щеки красные, он держит свои учебники близко к груди, а телескоп аккуратно висит на плече. Луи внезапно чувствует себя неуютно от того, что заставил этого прекрасного парня идти весь путь пешком сюда напрасно.

Он чувствует себя еще хуже, когда Гарри хмурится, смотрит вниз и говорит:   
— Эм, я не очень...

Луи понимает, насколько грубым он сейчас выглядит, поэтому тут же говорит:   
— Эй, как насчет того, что я буду носить все это, ладно? Ты прошел весь этот путь сюда пешком, я понимаю, что я дерьмо, и вот, позволь мне взять это, — говорит Луи, забирая у него с плеча увесистый телескоп.

Гарри пытается протестовать, но Луи, не останавливаясь, забирает его учебники тоже. Гарри стоит с пустыми руками, а его потрепанный свитер выглядит на нем лучше, чем на любой модели мира. Луи действительно думает, что человек, стоящий перед ним, выглядит довольно симпатично, правда.

— Нет, правда, все в порядке. Ты ведь живешь не слишком далеко? — улыбаясь, спрашивает его Луи.

Гарри снова краснеет и опускает взгляд. Он пинает бумажку, и Луи чувствует зуд раздражения, который постепенно начинает накапливаться в его горле, потому что он держит все эти вещи, а парень просто мило улыбается ему, и, ради Бога, ему, вероятно, понадобится операция на позвоночнике в ближайшее будущем или что там еще.

— Хм, на самом деле, мы можем пойти не ко мне, а попробовать сделать проект на улице.

Луи, блять, в замешательстве.  
— Эм,  _что_?

— То есть, я не знаю, я просто...

— Гарри, уже поздно и холодно, и нам, вроде как, нужен свет. Почему мы, блядь, просто не можем пойти к тебе? — раздраженно говорит Луи. Он не хотел, чтобы вышло так резко - Луи сразу замечает, как Гарри внезапно выпускает резкий вдох, и он чувствует, блядь, он чувствует себя дерьмом снова. Он просто не привык к чувствительным людям, обычно его окружают саркастический мудаки, как и он сам.

— Эй, эй, — вздыхает он, осторожно кладя вещи на землю. Он обнимает парня за плечи и осторожно проводит ладонью вниз до бедра. Неожиданно, Луи начинает чувствовать странное чувство заботы и нежности. — Мне очень жаль, ладно? — говорит он мягко. — Я не сержусь на тебя, просто я раздражен тем фактом, что я потратил весь день на уборку своей комнаты для тебя, и в итоге это все было зря, понимаешь?

— Это не... это не  _ты_. Просто, — Гарри качает головой, замолкает и отступает назад. — Если мы пойдем ко мне, пообещай, что не будешь смеяться, хорошо?

Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве, но, тем не менее, кивает:   
— Я обещаю.

Гарри тоже кивает, судорожно вздыхает и растерянно смотрит на коридор. Он решительно наклоняется к Луи, чтобы забрать свой тубус, но Луи останавливает его.

— Эй, я сказал, что понесу его.

Гарри краснеет, отстраняется и, не выдерживая, начинает  _хихикать_ , когда Луи ударяет его по руке.

Луи приподнимает брови, выпрямляется и улыбается, когда замечает, как по щекам Гарри медленно начинает распространяться знакомый так ему румянец.

— Ты милый, — бормочет Луи, замечая, как щеки Гарри становятся ярко красного цвета. — Куда нам идти?

***

Весь путь они почти не разговаривают, а Гарри нервно заламывает пальцы и закусывает нижнюю губу. Он настолько сильно нервничает, что только когда они доходят до двери, Луи замечает, что его ногти накрашены в нежно-фиолетовый цвет. Луи берет его за руку, и тихо шепчет: "Все хорошо".  
Дрожащей рукой Гарри достает с кармана ключи и пытается попасть ими в замок. Когда и с четвертой попытки ничего не выходит, Луи осторожно берет его за руку:  
— Приятель, успокойся, ладно? Все хорошо.

Луи вставляет ключ в дверь, Гарри моргает и медленно кивает, когда раздается тихий щелчок. Он быстро вздыхает, смотрит в сторону и затем медленно открывает дверь. Он сначала впускает Луи, затем, спотыкаясь, включает свет. 

Луи не знает, чего на самом деле ему ожидать, но, опять же, он никогда по-настоящему не знает, какой сюрприз может преподнести ему судьба. Грязно-белые фоторамки развешаны по всей стене, которая, в свою очередь, была окрашена в мягкий розовый цвет; маленькие, декоративные гирлянды, которые были развешаны по всему периметру комнаты, бросали нежный желтый цвет на стены. Возле стены стоял бледно-розовый диван, можно даже сказать почти белый, и, похоже, он стоил приличную сумму денег. На нем лежали пушистые розовые кружевные подушки, в центре комнаты красовался нежно-фиолетовый ковер. Вокруг все выглядело чопорно и правильно, и Луи стало интересно, сколько раз в неделю Гарри убирает свою комнату. Его собственная комната на фоне Гарри выглядит свинарником.  
Гарри старается смотреть на что угодно, только не в глаза Луи. 

— Эм, у меня есть балкон в комнате, — краснея, тихо говорит он.

Его комната выкрашена в мягкий белый цвет, а не розовый, как в прихожей. Большие сказочные гирлянды уютно висели вокруг стен, как и полка, которая была наполнена лосьонами, скрабами и бесчисленным количеством лака для ногтей. Его кровать была заправлена в цветное постельное белье, которое, на первый взгляд, выглядело невероятно мягким и пушистым; белая, чистая противомоскитная сетка свисала с потолка прямо к спинке кровати. Так же Луи заметил еще одну полку с лаками для ногтей, помимо всего там еще стояли модные духи и разные спреи. Цветочные короны вместе с баночками с блестками разных оттенков розового и пурпурного лежали на полках с книгами и вазами с цветами. Кружевные занавески контрастно выделялись на фоне темного неба. В комнате пахло сладким, и Луи догадался, что это запах от свечей, которые стояли по всему периметру комнаты. Запах был очень сладким и нежным, и Луи сразу же вспоминает фотографию в каталоге, которую Лотти ему показывала.

Действительно, это логично. Парень красит ногти, так что это действительно не так уж и удивительно. Хотя, кого он обманывает... Но он реально не ожидал, что высокий, симпатичный парень, будет иметь такие женственные вещи.

Он не говорит об этом, потому что помнит слова Лиама о том, что люди идентифицируют себя по-разному и поступают так, как они хотят, но Луи все равно чувствует себя немного странно, потому что он никогда не встречал никого, кто бы вел себя, как Гарри.

Он держит рот на замке, несмотря на все, что приходит ему в голову. Он небрежно кладет телескопы на пол и начинает снимать с себя грязные Vans. Гарри аккуратно ставит свою обувь на полку, садится на кровать и скрещивает ноги. Луи садится на край матраса и пытается придумать, как ему следует задать вопрос, чтобы не обидеть парня.

— Так, как, — начинает Луи, подбирая слова. — Ты хочешь быть девчонкой или что?

Ебать, как же он красноречив.

Гарри откашливается немного, берет в руки мягкую мятную подушку и начинает играть с ее углом.

— Нет, — говорит он тихо.

— Тогда почему у тебя так много девчачьих штучек, — спрашивает Луи, обводя рукой всю комнату. Он знает, что, если бы Лиам был здесь, он бы врезал ему.

Гарри вздыхает:  
— Мне нравится быть парнем, я просто... мне нравится чувствовать себя  _милым_  парнем.

Луи в замешательстве, потому что Гарри очень красивый, он бы даже сказал шикарный. Он не понимает, почему Гарри думает, что ему нужны все эти вещи, чтобы почувствовать себя таким образом, особенно когда он так скрытен. Это странно. Но, он не говорит ничего вслух.

Вместо этого он говорит:   
— Ты знаешь, что тебе не нужно все это, чтобы быть красивым, верно? — говорит он мягко, и Гарри смотрит на него, с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Потому что, я имею в виду, ты довольно симпатичный. Ты красив без всей этой дряни.

Гарри смотрит вниз, по-прежнему теребя угол подушки. Он улыбается, и Луи, вроде, это нравится больше, чем должно быть.

— Я просто люблю это, понимаешь? Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя особенным.

Луи улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как парень играет с углами подушки. 

— Это нормально, — говорит он наконец, и Гарри смотрит на него снова.

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает он, и Луи еле сдерживает улыбку, которая, очевидно, выдаст его с потрохами.

— Да.Ты симпатичный, и все здесь довольно симпатичное, — честно говорит Луи. Когда огромная улыбка появляется на его лице, Луи, не выдерживая, протягивает руку и тычет пальцем в ямочку на щеке. Гарри тут же смущается и прячет лицо в ладошки.

Они работают быстро и легко: записывают имена звезд, созвездия и быстро рисуют рисунки. Гарри не сложно рассмешить или смутить, и Луи пользуется этим, чтобы в очередной раз услышать громкий, яркий смех парня. В самый разгар учебы Луи замечает, что ногти на ногах Гарри окрашены в тот же самый цвет, что и на руках, Гарри замечает его взгляд и начинает хихикать: его смех нежный, соблазнительный, и Луи в какой-то момент впадает в нирвану. От окружающей его обстановки ему вдруг очень хочется завернуться в мягкий плед, выпить теплый мятный чай и смотреть на то, как свеча мягко отбрасывает свет на стены.

В какой-то момент Луи, наконец-то, выходит из этого состояния, настраивает телескоп и планисферы на Сатурн и возбужденно подпрыгивает, когда в линзе появляется знакомое красное свечение. 

— Гарри! Гарри! Смотри! 

И все, что Гарри делает, это аккуратно сплетает их пальцы вместе, нежно отводит его голову сторону и, наклоняясь, прижимается к нему со спины. Луи медленно оседает вниз, чувствуя, что его тело тает от прикосновения. Он не знает, дышит ли он сейчас, поскольку чувствует, как непонятное, нежное тепло распространяется по всему его телу в розовых и красных тонах. Его сердце начинает стучать, подобно акробатическому трюку, его щеки горят, словно маки в летний день, и Гарри пахнет клубникой и огурцами. Высокий парень настолько нежен, что Луи начинает чувствовать себя неуверенно рядом с ним, и тот факт, что от него, наверное, воняет сигаретами Зейна, потом и, кто знает, чем еще, заставляет его немного съёжиться и отстраниться от такого манящего тепла. Он пытается сказать себе, что это нормально, но когда Гарри аккуратно сжимает его пальцы, Луи чувствует легкое головокружение, и, черт, это так непривычно для него. Он привык к Зейну, Лиаму, Найлу и парням, которые не помнят его имя утром, и то, как он реагирует на Гарри, его глубокий голос и мягкие прикосновения - это... ненормально.

Прежде чем все заходит слишком далеко, Луи замечает, что уже десять вечера. Он закрывает учебники и говорит, что они закончат остальное на неделе.  
Прямо сейчас они оба сидят на кровати, Гарри скользит пальцем на цветным узорам одеяла, а Луи отправляет смс сообщение Найлу о том, нормально, если он остается у него ночевать.

— Спасибо, — вдруг нежно говорит Гарри.

— За что?

— За то, что не смеялся надо мной.

Луи улыбается и поглаживает Гарри по руке:  
— Тебе не нужно меня благодарить за что-то подобное, это не как бремя или что-то такое, над чем можно смеяться. Это просто немного отличается от всего, что я видел, так что все нормально.

Гарри застенчиво кивает. 

— Ты мог бы никому не рассказывать об этом? Я имею в виду, ты первый человек, который был здесь.

— Не волнуйся, кудряшка, я никому не расскажу об этом, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи и смотрит на телефон. У него есть много вопросов, которые он хочет ему задать, но он просто не знает как.

Гарри слегка кашляет и улыбается:  
— Твои друзья... они в порядке?

Луи пожимает плечами.   
— Я не знаю и, откровенно говоря, я не хочу знать, — ухмыляясь, говорит он. — Я просто жду ответа от моего друга, что я могу остаться у него, потому что, если честно, я не хочу прерывать их.

Гарри кивает и смотрит вниз.   
— Хм, если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь, — Гарри морщит брови, — я имею в виду, если он не ответит. Я буду не против, — тихо говорит он, кусая губу.

— Только, если ты в этом уверен, — мягко отвечает Луи.

Гарри быстро поднимает свои яркие глаза на Луи и качает головой, отчего Луи тут же начинает заразительно смеяться.

— Ну, и отлично.

— Я могу приготовить нам еду, — говорит взахлеб Гарри, кусая губу.

Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве, но, тем не менее, с улыбкой. Гарри немного колеблется и потом снова краснеет:  
— Прости, я просто никогда не готовил для кого-то, кроме себя.

— У тебя нет друзей? — спрашивает его Луи. Он отправляет Найлу последнее смс сообщение и выключает телефон.

— Эм, нет. Я просто никогда ни с кем не дружил, — тихо шепчет Гарри куда-то в район пухового одеяла.

— Ох, — это все, что Луи может сказать.

— Да, я имею в виду был один парень, но... — Гарри скрючивает пальцы, — но, эм. — Тут же качает головой. — Не бери в голову.

Луи видит это. Он видит его, он слышит его сломанный голос, то, как он говорит, и он знает, что Гарри скрывает нечто большее. Он должен узнать что, прежде чем все случится.

(Он собирается привязаться.)

(Он знает, что это выглядит слишком глупо, но он ему нравится, очень.)

Луи кусает губу, ожидая, что Гарри скажет что-нибудь еще, и, когда он больше ничего не говорит, он берет его за руку и скользит пальцами по тоненьким фалангам его пальцев. Гарри поднимает глаза, глубокая линия боли появляется между его бровями, он кусает губу и отводит взгляд. Луи знает это чувство, это чувство появляется, когда кто-то обижает его маленьких сестер. Знакомая смесь гнева и заботы начинает появляться в его груди. Он дарит Гарри нежную улыбку и говорит:   
— Как насчет того, чтобы ты приготовил поесть, а? Я надеюсь, ты питаешься не только клубничным молоком.

Улыбка Гарри стоит всех сокровищ мира.

(Гарри делает сэндвичи в форме сердечек и наливает два стакана клубничного молока. Они смотрят музыкальные видеоклипы на ноутбуке Гарри и спорят насчет групп. ("Панк-рок - это в тысячу раз лучше инди." "Что? Нет. Инди - это весь мир." " _Хипстерская_  музыка, это  _хипстерская_  музыка." " Жанр буквально говорит о том, что это Инди..." " _Хипстер_.") Гарри краснеет и заразительно смеется, и Луи готов слушать этот смех всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Когда Луи идет в ванную комнату Гарри, он видит, что там висят мягкие розовые полотенца, стоят свечи и пакет со сладкой розовой ватой небрежно лежит на стиральной машинке. Ряды разных скрабов для тела вперемешку с гелями для душа со всевозможными запахами стоят в углу на тумбочке. Маленький мусорный бак наполнен всевозможными мылами для тела, и Луи находит это немного странным - более странным, чем все остальное, но это жизнь Гарри, его выбор, так что Луи не в праве его осуждать.

Гарри уступает ему свою кровать и идет спать на диван. Луи не хочет засыпать, вдыхая запах Гарри, исходящий от подушки, но у него просто нет сил перевернуться и лечь на спину.)

 

 

## iv.

Утром Луи сонно трет глаза и встречается взглядом со стеной, которая определенно является не его, и одеялом, которое пахнет мятой. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что он у Гарри, - кудрявого Гарри - который красит ногти и пьет клубничное молоко. Затем он слышит тихий голос, пробивающийся сквозь тишину квартиры: " _Если бы я стал парне-е-ем, хотя бы на один де-е-ен_ ь", и Луи, не сдерживаясь, утыкается лицом в бархатные подушки. Луи надеется, что Гарри только в одном полотенце, он  _ооочень_  на это надеется.

Луи быстро встает из постели Гарри, и, опять же, это очень странно, потому что он, если бы это была его собственная кровать, валялся бы в ней максимум до полудня. Он быстро натягивает джинсы и, спотыкаясь, идет на кухню. Гарри фигурно вырезает сэндвич и выглядит настолько милым со спутанными кудрями и яркими глазами, что Лу еле сдерживает себя в руках. Он так же замечает, что на Гарри надеты только штаны. Они настолько сильно обтягивают его бедра, что Луи отчаянно хочется подойти к парню, положить свои маленькие ручки ему на талию и, возможно, поцеловать его в бархатную шею. Луи отмечает для себя то, что ноги Гарри абсолютно голые, то есть побритые. Он так же принимает во внимание факт, что он находит Гарри действительно... симпатичным. Не просто симпатичным, как он считает большинство девушек, несмотря на отсутствие к ним интереса, просто Гарри... он настолько мило вырезает формочки из хлеба, что просто невозможно устоять перед ним. Это так запутанно.

Луи моргает, смотрит в сторону и говорит: "Бейонсе?"

Гарри вздрагивает и испуганно оборачивается.

Не сдерживаясь, Луи запрокидывает голову назад и громко смеётся:  
— Все в порядке, приятель. Могу я спросить, что ты делаешь?

Гарри улыбается и смущенно опускает вниз глаза. 

— Хм, волшебные сэндвичи. Я приготовил и тебе, — он жестикулирует в сторону стола, где на голубой тарелке лежит разрезанный пополам хлеб, покрытый чем-то розовым, с небольшими кусочками бананов.

— Вау, — тихо выдыхает Луи. Он не хотел этого говорить, но, черт, это бесподобно.

— Что? — спрашивает его Гарри.

— Просто, я не знал, как ты так питаешься. Я тебе немного завидую, если честно, — он не шутит, ведь все, что окружает его, выглядит таким аккуратным, прекрасным и мягким, что Луи сразу же понимает, насколько убого выглядит его собственная жизнь.

Гарри ничего не говорит долгое время, и Луи жует свой завтрак, напевая,  _как вкусно, как это вкусно_.

— Не говори так, — наконец говорит Гарри, не отрываясь от нарезания банана.

Луи хочет посадить Гарри, объяснить ему, что он не прав, но он только вздыхает, (ведь он даже не знает его) и смотрит на то, как Гарри наливает ему стакан клубничного молока.

— Передашь мои наилучшие пожелания шеф-повару? — тихо говорит Луи, потому что чувствует, как напряжение между ними растет. Однажды Найл дал ему премию за то, что он умеет разряжать ситуации (награда была написана на клочке бумаги, и Найл был пьян, но это уже неважно).

Гарри улыбается ему. 

— У него перерыв сейчас, но я обязательно передам ему, когда он вернется.

Эту звучит не смешно, но, тем не менее, Луи начинает смеяться настолько сильно, что его лицо сеюсекундно становится багровым, а слезы из глаз начинают катиться большими каплями по подбородку.

(Прежде чем он уходит, Луи говорит миллион раз спасибо, Гарри улыбается так широко, что крошечные ямочки на его щеках заставляют его сердце стучать быстрее. Гарри мило краснеет и тихо говорит "спасибо". Так же Луи позаботился о том, чтобы взять у Гарри номер, он обещает написать ему, как только вернется в свою комнату.

И он это делает. Он посылает ему кучу маленьких "х" и улыбающихся смайликов.

Когда он заходит в комнату, Зейн и Лиам сидят на диване в обнимку. Луи не выдерживает и громко стонет: "Боже, мне аж противно". На какое-то время он оставляет их в покое, пока собирает по комнате свою грязную одежду. Он просто решает, что пришла пора постирать ее.

(Может, это из-за Гарри или, может быть, потому, что он чувствует вдохновение - неважно.)

 

## v.

Луи снова сидит в кафетерии один, на нем надета недавно выстиранная футболка, которая пахнет, как зеленые яблоки и клубника, и она не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к кудрявому мальчику. Это именно то, что он чувствует в данный момент. Так или иначе, он один и раздражен, потому что он  _не любит_  быть в одиночестве. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя нервным и злым, и он выглядит глупо, сидящий среди людей, которые только что закончили школу.

Но все это вмиг улетучивается, когда он видит, как определенный нежный парень изящно спотыкается об порог кафетерия и входит в помещение. Парень тревожно осматривается вокруг, и Луи, не раздумывая, машет ему. Когда их глаза встречаются, Гарри застенчиво улыбается, кивает и пробирается через толпу к Луи. На нем надет лавандовый теплый свитер, и Луи думает, что он выглядит очень мило и уютно. Ему отчаянно хочется обернуть свои руки вокруг мальчика и пить с ним горячее какао.

— Эй, приятель, как ты? — нежно спрашивает его Луи, освобождая место для Гарри.

Гарри улыбается ему и достает из рюкзака бутылку клубничного молока, его пальцы смешно торчат из длинного свитера. Луи видит, что они все еще покрашены в фиолетовый цвет. 

— Хорошо, как насчет тебя?

Луи кладет голову на руку и делает вид, будто гладит фальшивую бороду, спустя секунду он говорит:   
— Хорошо, я постирал одежду. Вот.

Гарри хихикает, отчего его глаза становятся еще ярче.

— Нет, я серьезно, ты должен чувствовать, как я пахну. Подвинься.

Гарри пододвигается, и Луи, не раздумывая, подносит к его носу рукав рубашки. Гарри смеется, наклоняется и нюхает.

— Яблоки?

— Зеленые яблоки, — кивает Луи, затем добавляет, — и клубника.

— Тебе подходит, — говорит Гарри между глотками клубничного молока.

— Это то, что я хо... — Луи прерывает громкий хлопок, Гарри кривится и сжимается в стул. Такое чувство, что он хочет расплавиться в пластике, полностью исчезнуть из этого мира.

Луи видит,  _как_  Гарри просто уходит в себя, и это как смотреть на звезды, которые в какой-то момент просто гаснут. От них остается абсолютно ничего. Ни вспышек света, ни жизни, ни необыкновенной красоты.  _Просто - ничего_.

Требуется немного больше времени, чтобы отвести взгляд, но, как только Луи это делает, он видит, что именно Найл грохнул поднос на стол, соответственно, это его испугался Гарри.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему я последний узнаю об этом! — говорит он Лиаму и Зейну, которые, обнявшись, стоят за его спиной. Зейн закатывает глазами и тихо что-то бормочет Лиаму на ухо.

Луи поворачивается к Гарри и видит, что его прежде розовые щечки стали матово-белыми, а сам он стал нервно перебирать своими прекрасными, длинными пальцами, которые прежде спокойно лежали на столе. Луи хмурит брови и с нескрываемым раздражением смотрит на друзей.

— Все хоро... — начинает шептать Луи, но его тут же прерывает Лиам.

— Кто это, Лу? — спрашивает он его. Парни садятся за стол, и Лиам тут же под столом переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Зейна. Найл, как всегда использует в своих интересах дополнительное пространство, развалившись - он бесцеремонно кладет свои ноги на стол. Они начинают пялиться на Гарри, как будто он чумной. Луи чувствует отвратительный зуд под кожей, зуд, от которого ему хочется наорать на них, сказать им, чтобы они перестали так пялиться на него, потому что он видит, что, что-то не так с Гарри – перед ним уже сидит не тот Гарри, которого он  _так знает_.

Вместо этого, Луи осторожно проводит большим пальцем по суставам парня, чувствуя, что с каждым поглаживанием напряжение постепенно опускает его. Гарри вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения, но затем растворяется в них, как лодка, которая потерпела кораблекрушение. Луи улыбается и громко говорит: — Парни, это прекрасный Гарри!

Он переводит взгляд на Гарри и мягко добавляет: "и Гарри, это Найл, Лиам и Зейн". Называя имена, он указывает на каждого из парней, Гарри кивает и робко улыбается.

— Приятно познакомиться, приятель, — говорит Найл. Он протягивает ему руку для приветствия, и Луи мгновенно вскакивает и прерывает их приветствие, потому что знает, что Найл по-любому увидит его лак для ногтей, и он так же знает, что он по-любому спросит его об этом. Луи мысленно видит, как Найл и Лиам начинают спорить с Гарри насчет прав человека, его гендерной роли, о том, какой мировой лидер является лучшим, почему они любят мятные капли от кашля и чем они отличаются от обычных фруктовых настоек.

(Он едва знает этого мальчика, но у него уже есть такое сильное желание защитить его.)

— Парни, извините, что мы уходим так внезапно, но Гарри и я должны добраться до класса астрономии сегодня пораньше, так как нам надо поработать над нашим проектом, — жестикулируя, говорит Луи. Гарри медленно кивает и осторожно встает. Луи собирает его и свои вещи и быстро запихивает их в свою сумку.  
Зейн и Лиам бросают в их сторону смущенные взгляды, в то время как Гарри кусает губу и быстро бормочет "Пока".

Как только они выходят из двустворчатых дверей, Гарри останавливается. Луи замечает это быстрее, чем следовало, в замешательстве он видит, как Гарри нервно начинает ковырять рукав своего свитера. 

— Ты не... хо... хочешь, чтобы я встречался с твоими друзьями?

_Это полный отстой_. 

— Гарри, черт. Нет, дело не в этом, честно. Бля, это не то, о чем ты подумал.

Гарри смотрит на него в замешательстве, и Луи продолжает:  
— Ты просто выглядел таким испуганным там, и я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, просто мои друзья очень прямолинейно относятся к некоторым вещам, — Луи делает паузу, затем продолжает, — они очень шумные и раздражающие, и я просто, _блядь_ , черт, прости меня, — Луи качает головой и тихо фыркает. Он аккуратно берет его за руку и тихо говорит. — Как насчет того, чтобы сегодня вечером позаниматься в моей квартире? Зейн живет там, и я уверен, что Лиам будет тоже там, если хочешь, я могу попросить Найла тоже приехать. Тогда ты сможешь должным образом удостовериться, что они нормальные. Я знаю, что они полюбят тебя. Пожалуйста? — Луи смотрит на него отчаянным взглядом, и Гарри, не выдерживая такого напора, скромно улыбается.

— Хм, — тихо отвечает Гарри, по его улыбке Луи понимает, что это значит "хорошо".

Луи отправляет смс сообщения парням о том, что Гарри вечером придет к нему и он хочет, чтобы они были там, чтобы встретить его правильно, и, что они должны себя скромно вести, так как Гарри очень чувствительный. Следом же он посылает второе сообщение, говоря им о том, что Гарри любит красить ногти, и чтобы они не задавали никаких глупых вопросов по этому поводу.

На астрономии, когда они вырезают фигурки для их проекта, Луи, не выдерживая, спрашивает:  
— Гарри?

Гарри хмыкает в ответ.

— Почему ты тогда испугался?

Гарри не говорит какое-то время, прикусив губу, и продолжает дальше вырезать звезды. Луи практически уверен, что он видел кровь, но нет, он подождёт.

— Я просто не люблю громкие вещи, — наконец отвечает он, и Луи чувствует, что это только половина правды, но он все равно кивает.

— Ладно.

(Когда Гарри приходит в комнату Луи, парни играют в видеоигры с пивом в руках. Гарри застенчиво улыбается и тихо здоровается. Найл тут же вскакивает и оборачивает свои руки вокруг Гарри.

— Приятно познакомиться, приятель, — говорит он громко, Луи видит, как Гарри вздрагивает и осторожно обнимает его в ответ. — Кроме того,— шепчет Найл так, чтобы Луи не слышал, — я думаю, что ты действительно нравишься Луи, я никогда не видел, чтобы он так на кого-то смотрел. 

Как только Найл отстраняется, Гарри краснеет и смущенно смотрит на Луи. Маленькая стая бабочек начинает порхать в его животе -  _ему все равно, что они знакомы всего пару дней_.

Парни пожимают ему руку и представляются снова. Гарри, улыбаясь, скромно говорит им "Привет". Когда Найл вручает Гарри пиво, но замечает его ногти, он улыбается и говорит "ничего себе, чувак, твои ногти выглядят крутыми. Даже у моей мамы так не получается их накрасить, а она красит их всегда, клянусь. Она ворчит, что правая рука выглядит ужасно. Но твои ногти реально круты".

Луи благодарит Бога за Найла, за то, что он делает, потому что Гарри начинает улыбаться настолько ярко, что Луи думает, что он ослепнет от такой красоты. 

Луи старается не думать о том, как сильно он уже любит этого мальчика.)

 

## vi.

— Итак, почему ему нравится красить ногти? — спрашивает Зейн за миской хлопьев.

Луи в ответ только пожимает плечами.

— Он транссексуал или типа того?

Луи качает головой.

— Нет, — отвечает он. Он отчаянно хочет позвонить Лиаму, чтобы тот прочитал Зейну ту же лекцию на эту тему.

— Он тебе  _нравится_?

Луи смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, хмурит брови и отводит взгляд в сторону.

Зейн пожимает плечами:  
— Ты просто странно себя ведешь, когда он рядом.

Луи закатывает глаза.  
— Как и ты, когда рядом  _Лиам_ , — говорит он с сарказмом.

Зейн краснеет и смотрит вниз.  
— Он мне нравился уже долгое время, Лу.

Луи сразу же улыбается при ответе друга:  
— Да, как и ты ему, знаешь. Он до сих пор буквально зависает, когда пялится на тебя. 

— Да? — улыбаясь, говорит Зейн.

Луи закатывает глаза. 

— Да, Зи.

 

## vii.

  
**Для Кудряшки :)**  О _боже, пожалуйста, спаси меня, они так отвратительны._

**От Кудряшки :)**   _Хочешь прийти? :)_

Луи чувствует себя необычайно благодарным за то, что Гарри больше не задает вопросов. Потому что он может составить список -  _список_  - того, насколько отвратительны Лиам и Зейн. Луи сожалеет, что позволил им миловаться при нем, потому что, блин, это так мерзко. В одну минуту они целуются, обнимаются и разговаривают друг с другом, как сраные младенцы, а в следующую минуту они трутся друг об друга и стонут, и в такие моменты Луи хочется перерезать им горло и прыгнуть в бассейн с лимонным соком.

Луи быстро посылает Гарри " _да_ " и, даже не думая о том, что голубки вообще замечают его, выскальзывает за дверь.

Следующая вещь, что он знает - это то, что он сидит, скрестив ноги, на полу в спальне у Гарри, рука которого лежит поперек его бедра, а сам Луи дергается и громко смеется...

— Я никогда не говорил, что  _я хорош_  в покраске ногтей, — говорит Луи, облизывая большой палец и вытирая яркий красный след на коже парня.

— Ты  _ужасен_ , — хихикая, отвечает Гарри и скрещивает пальцы.

— Да, я могу сказать тебе, что это правда ужасно, — бормочет Луи себе под нос, и Гарри снова хихикает.

— Они действительно  _так_  плохи? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи закрашивает его указательный палец.

— Да,  _боже_. По крайней мере, у меня хватает совести не брать моего парня в общественные места. Все, что они делают - это обнимаются на диване,  _на моем диване_ , и целуются, и, боже, они наверное прямо сейчас занимаются сексом, — стонет Луи, заканчивая красить средний палец Гарри.

— У тебя есть парень? — спрашивает Гарри. Он спрашивает это острожно, но Луи просто качает головой.

— Не на данный момент, нет. Мои последние отношения были больше года назад, и после этого я просто решил взять небольшой перерыв, понимаешь? Мы расстались, и это взаимно, и, если честно, я бы, пожалуй, мог бы позвонить ему, и мы по-любому могли бы общаться с ним, как друзья, но знаешь. Просто мне это не надо.

Луи поднимает глаза и видит, как Гарри кивает на то, что он говорит. Луи берет его за руку и гладит тонкие фаланги пальчиков. 

— Ну, а ты, Гарри? Кто тебе нравятся: парни или девочки? У тебя есть кто-нибудь? Луи не ожидает, что Гарри будет один, потому что он сказал, что у него нет друзей, но он думает, что все-таки должен задать этот вопрос.

— Парни, — застенчиво отвечает Гарри. — И нет, я ни с кем не встречаюсь в данный момент.

Луи добивается большого успеха на этой руке: большой палец покрашен почти идеально, и Лу, в какой-то степени, весьма горд собой.

Он самодовольно улыбается и смотрит на Гарри. 

— Были какие-нибудь противные эксцессы с "бывшими"?

Так или иначе, он его дразнит, но Луи видит, как Гарри напрягается от этих слов.

Их глаза встречаются, Гарри отводит взгляд в сторону, бормоча: "нет, не было".

Луи наблюдает за ним и он знает, что Гарри лжет о чем-то, но он игнорирует это, продолжая красить ему ногти.

Они сидят в тишине, не просто в тишине, а в удушающей,  _напряженной_  тишине. Так что, возможно, Луи говорит это просто, чтобы заполнить пробелы, или, может быть, он говорит это потому, что он думает, что это сделает Гарри счастливым.

— Эй, как насчет того, чтобы покрасить мои ногти после того, как я закончу твои? 

Глаза Гарри ярко загораются, а ямочки на щеках вмиг становятся размерами с океан.

— Действительно?

Луи пожимает плечами:  
— Да, почему бы и нет.

Луи заканчивает красить Гарри последние два пальца достаточно легко, улыбаясь, а Гарри с нетерпением начинает подпрыгивать на месте. 

— Какого цвета ты хочешь ногти?

— Какой цвет, ты думаешь, будет хорошо смотреться на мне? — спрашивает его Луи, глядя на Гарри сквозь свои длинные ресницы.

Гарри кусает губу, встает и задумчиво смотрит на полку с лаками, где стоят абсолютно все цвета. Он берет в руки бледно-голубой цвет и садится обратно на ковер.

— Я думаю, что этот будет выглядеть хорошо, — говорит он застенчиво, кладя в руку Луи маленький флакон.

— Значит, ты думаешь, с этим цветом я буду выглядеть лучше? — тихо спрашивает его Луи, наблюдая, как лицо Гарри постепенно становится нежно розовым. Успокаивающее чувство заботы устремляется через тело Луи и через считанные секунды достигает кончиков пальцев.

— Этот цвет красив, как и твои глаза, — просто отвечает Гарри.

Луи чувствует это сейчас. Он чувствует, как неподдающееся контролю чувство нежности тепло разливается по всему телу, словно маленькие лесные костры, и он точно знает,  _что это такое_. Гарри симпатичный и милый, и он знаком с ним всего пару недель, но он знает это чувство и он отталкивает его, когда чувствует, как мягкая кисть лака скользит по его ногтям.

Луи тихо вздыхает и говорит:   
— Ты... ты действительно думаешь, что они настолько симпатичные? — спрашивает он насмешливо и в то же время мягко, замечая, как трепещут ресницы парня, когда он поднимает глаза на него. Мягкий румянец смущения тут же расползается по его лицу.

Гарри осторожно кивает, и говорит:  
— Эм, да. Это было фактически первое, что я заметил в тебе.

— Действительно? — спрашивает Луи, кусая губу. Гарри улыбается и переключается на другую руку.

— Угу, это мой любимый цвет.

Луи улыбается и игнорирует румянец, который становится еще более ярче на его собственных щеках. Он улыбается и бормочет:   
— Да, ну тогда мой любимый цвет это зеленый.

(Чувства неизбежны, когда Гарри смотрит на него яркими, изумрудно-зелеными глазами и то, как он улыбается, черт, Луи понимает, что он попал.)

 

## viii.

  
За их проект они получают оценку "А", и у Луи действительно нет больше причин продолжать дружить с Гарри. Но внезапно он проводит каждый день с ним, и три дня превращаются в три недели, а затем и в три месяца. У него даже в комнате Гарри появляется собственный ящик, наполненный потными футболками и запасными штанами. Луи думает, что лучшей частью всего этого является то, что однажды он находит одну из своих футболок в корзине для белья Гарри, и Луи точно  _знает_ , что ее он не носил.  
  
От этой мысли его сердце начинает биться сильнее, ох, парень, что ты делаешь. Луи начинает думать о том, что Гарри надевает одну из его футболок, когда его нет рядом, возможно, он даже  _спит_  в одной из них. Луи самодовольно улыбается этому маленькому факту: он немного шокирован, но, в основном, самодоволен.  
  
Дело в том, что Гарри является определено красивым. Его тело - это воплощение мягких изгибов и красивых краев, и Луи, черт, он безнадежно западает на него... Он краснеет, хихикает и заикается, и Луи никогда еще не встречал парня такого, как он. Не только потому, что он - парень, который красит ногти и любит мягкие вещи, а потому, что он просто по-настоящему добрый по своей природе, и Луи это нравится. Ведь, он встречался только со скейтерами, наркоманами или язвительными придурками, как и он сам. И ему, действительно, действительно,  _нравится_  Гарри.  
  
Ему нравится то, как он хихикает над его клубнично-молочными усами, и то, как его язык высасывается изо рта, чтобы облизать его. Ему нравится, как Гарри всегда зовет его, когда делает блюда для своих курсов кулинарии: ему важно его честное мнение, и это не потому, что Луи любит еду, нет, это потому, что Гарри  _доверяет_  ему. Боже, ему так нравится, как его ногти всегда окрашены в яркие цвета, ему нравится, что его кожа гладкая и молочная, ему нравится то, что она имеет свой сладкий аромат. Тем же запахом пахнут его кудрявые шоколадные кудри и дорогие, объемные свитера.  
  
Луи находит очаровательным то, что он любит бальзамы для губ, бритье ног и сладко пахнущий запах свечей, которые Луи всегда задувает, заставляя тем самым Гарри дарить ему этот  _взгляд возмущения_ , и, когда он вновь зажигает их, этот взгляд в сию же секунду становится  _нежным_. Он  _прекрасен_  в том, как любит звезды, как и Луи; ему нравится то, как он мягко разговаривает, когда они находятся в помещении. Он так прекрасен, когда улыбается, что кажется, будто все - начиная от кожи и заканчивая глазами - светится.  
  
(В некоторые дни его родинка на запястье похожа на слезинку, а в другие дни она выглядит, как надежда.)  
  
Так что Луи, вероятно, довольно близко к тому, чтобы влюбиться, но он не думает особо об этом, потому что его мама всегда учила его восхищаться красивыми вещами, и Гарри не вещь, но, черт, он такой симпатичный.  
  
Прямо сейчас они идут в комнату Гарри из местного магазина, в котором продаются бутылки клубничного молока и довольно миленькие розы. Луи несет пакеты для продуктов, потому что он очень настаивал на этом, и говорит Гарри о том, что, должно быть, Лиам и Зейн сейчас занимаются сексом на кухонном столе. Гарри просто кивает и смеется, даря ему несколько недоуменный взгляд. Действительно, это все выглядит настолько мило, что от этого всего в его животе начинают порхать маленькие бабочки.  
  
Но когда в разгар всего этого, Гарри останавливается и наклоняется вниз, Луи сначала не замечает этого, но когда же он оборачивается, он видит, как Гарри становится на колени рядом с маленькой девочкой с длинными кудрявыми волосами и светлыми глазами. По ее лицу катятся маленькие слезинки, сама она сидит прямо возле небольшого магазинчика.   
  
— Ты - принцесса? — слышит Луи, как Гарри спрашивает ее нежным голосом. Луи скрещивает руки на груди и кусает губу, чтобы удержаться от улыбки.  
  
Девочка смотрит на него в замешательстве, хлюпает носом и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Ты так похожа на одну мою знакомую принцессу.  
  
Глаза девочки расширяются, она вытирает рукой свой красный нос и тихо спрашивает:  
— Действительно?  
  
— Да, разве что, — Гарри наклоняется ближе и шепчет ей в ушко, — ты гораздо красивее, чем она.  
  
Все тело Луи плавится, и, улыбаясь, он выдыхает тихое "оооох", глаза девочки расширяются еще больше, через секунду на ее лице появляется яркая улыбка.  
Гарри улыбается девочке и вытаскивает из пакета Луи розу, конечно, он убирает колючки, прежде чем вручить ее ей. Она принимает ее с небольшим писком.  
  
— Каждой принцессе нужен цветок, — тихо говорит Гарри. — А где твоя мамочка, милая?  
  
Девушка оглядывается назад на магазин:  
— Она работает там.  
  
— Ну, тогда почему ты убежала от мамы?  
  
Девочка фыркает и утыкается носиком в лепестки роз.  
— Я злюсь, потому что хочу жвачку из автомата, но она не дает мне четвертак.  
  
Гарри хмурится:  
— Принцессы не должны злиться на своих мам за такие вещи.  
  
Девушка дуется и смотрит вниз, стуча ногами на земле.   
— Я просто хочу жвачку.  
  
Гарри сочувственно улыбается:  
— Если я дам тебе четвертак, ты обещаешь быть милой с мамой? Если да, то ты будешь самой красивой принцессой из всех, что я знаю.  
  
Луи улыбается, наблюдая, как девочка быстро кивает. Гарри роется в карманах джинс и через секунду достает оттуда монету.   
  
— Обещай, что будешь хорошей принцессой, ладно? Будь ласкова с мамочкой.  
  
Девочка радостно кивает и говорит "спасибо", прежде чем бежать обратно в магазинчик. Гарри встает с небольшой улыбкой на губах, но сразу же краснеет, когда он встречается глазами с Луи.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, даже я не мог бы устоять перед тобой, — говорит Луи, аккуратно оборачивая пальцы вокруг запястья парня.  
  
Гарри краснеет еще больше, улыбается и смотрит на тротуар.   
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Я говорю,  _милый_  Гарри, — отвечает Луи, слегка хлопая его по плечу — что ты, серьезно, самый милый человек во всем мире.  
  
— Нет, это не так, — застенчиво отвечает Гарри, но Луи тут же перебивает его.  
  
— Честно, Гарри. Эта девочка, вероятно, теперь влюблена в тебя, черт возьми, каждый, кто встречает тебя, вероятно, уже влюблен в тебя, — бормочет он. Луи делает вид, что не замечает, как глаза Гарри загораются.  
  
— Все? — быстро спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи кусает губы и косит глаза в сторону, тайком смотря в лицо Гарри, в итоге он, качая головой, отвечает:   
— Да, все.  
  
(Гарри берет его за руку, и Луи может чувствовать, как все его тело загорается в цвете, который он никогда не чувствовал раньше. Он не  _почти_  влюбился, нет, он знает, что он  _уже_  влюблен.)

 

## ix.

Луи сворачивается калачиком на прекрасном, бледном одеяле. Лиам и Зейн, наконец-то, решили выйти, вместо того, чтобы тратить все свое время на занятие сексом в комнате, -  _ха, наверно, они занимались оргией_  – таким образом, комната теперь пуста. У него есть чипсы, которые лежат с одной стороны, и литр газировки, и, честно говоря, это все, что ему нужно. Этой ночью он собирается побаловать себя: он будет смотреть фильмы, которые заставляют его орать во всю глотку, и никто, блядь, никто не сможет посмеяться над ним.

_Ночь Луи_ , он думает,  _это наверняка звучит прикольно_.

(В одиннадцать вечера Луи получает сообщение от Гарри.)

**От кудряшки:)**   _пожалуйста, приходи ко мне._  
  
Луи не может объяснить, почему беспокойство наполняет его тело. Он торопливо надевает футболку и оставляет комнату со всеми приготовлениями открытой. Он бежит весь путь до комнаты Гарри, несмотря на то, что это, вероятно, не имеет _большого_  значения. Он просто... он  _любит_  Гарри.

Он не стучится, когда добирается до места, вместо этого он просто поворачивает ручку двери, замечая, что та уже открыта. Это волнует его, потому что уже почти полночь, Гарри  _не_  следовало держать дверь незапертой. Он проскальзывает внутрь и видит, что единственный светом в квартире являются гирлянды, освещающую комнату в элегантный, цвета слоновой кости свет.

— Гарри? — тихо зовет он парня, снимая Vans возле двери.

В ответ он слышит тихое хихиканье, и, несмотря на растерянность, он все еще немного переживает. Он слегка улыбается и стучится тихо в дверь Гарри, прежде чем заглядывает внутрь.

— Я нашел у... — Луи замолкает, замечая Гарри, лежащего на полу, в окружении бутылок со спиртным; этот запах ударяет ему в лицо, словно товарный поезд. Луи не пил давно, правда. Он тусил с парнями несколько ночей в неделю, но, в основном, он проводит все свое свободное время с Гарри, пробуя его новейшие десерты и смотря плохие романтические комедии.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — спрашивает его Луи. Он закрывает дверь немного позади него, хотя он не уверен, зачем, и взволнованно смотрит в сторону Гарри. Его кудри слиплись на лбу, а кожа стала светло-розовой. Его глаза озорно блестят, губы, в свою очередь, приобрели ярко-малиновый цвет.

— Луи, ты здесь! — хихикая, говорит Гарри. Он раздвигает руки для объятия, Луи улыбается и осторожно обнимает его в ответ.

— Да, я здесь. Гарри, как долго ты уже пьешь? — спрашивает его Луи и тут же смеется, когда Гарри морщит свое милое личико.

— Уже давно! — он показывает шесть пальцев, и Луи не уверен, часы ли это, минуты или напитки.

— Все в порядке, love, — говорит он мягко. — Я думаю, с тебя хватит, хорошо? — Он пытается забрать у него бутылку, но Гарри дуется и отодвигает ее в сторону от него.

— Еще один глоточек, Луи. Последний, — бормочет он, и, черт, Луи так нравится это. Но смотря на это, он все же пытается ее отнять. — Гарри, нет. Я думаю, с тебя уже хватит.

Гарри снова качает головой , высовывает язык и передразнивает его писклявым голосом.   
— Я думаю, с тебя  _уже_  хватит.

Луи смеется и прикусывает губу.   
— Давай же Гарри, просто дай ее мне, ладно? Я уложу тебя, а утром приготовлю тебе вкусный, жирный завтрак.

— Я не хочу завтракать, я хочу клубничное молоко! — кричит Гарри, но спустя секунду он смущается и начинает хихикать. Луи успевает прикусить щеку, чтобы тоже не смеяться, но, черт, он ничего не может поделать, Гарри настолько очарователен, и, честно говоря, Луи никогда не думал, что он будет считать пьяного парня  _очаровательным_.

— Ты не должен пить молоко после пьянки, love, это ненормально. И если ты выпьешь еще больше, у тебя утром будет просто нереальное похмелье, ты меня понимаешь?

Гарри дуется и смотрит на горлышко бутылки. Глубоко вздохнув, он говорит:  
— Можно я допью ее? Лу, позволь мне допить ее и тогда я остановлюсь.

Луи глубоко вдыхает и неуверенно кивает. Он садится рядом с Гарри на ковер и осторожно тыкает большим пальцем в щеку Гарри: "Ладно, это последняя".

— Последняя, — бормочет тот тихо, медленно потягивая содержимое из бутылки.

Гарри действительно медленно пьет из нее. Между глотками он бормочет Луи нечленораздельные слова, которые тот не может понять. Ему удается разобрать несколько слов и предложений, но остальное - сплошной бред.

Мягкий свет огней бросают небольшие тени на лицо Гарри, и Луи признается себе, что Гарри по-прежнему выглядит симпатично, несмотря на пьяные глаза и покусанные губы. Он постоянно хихикает, и Луи просто сидит рядом с ним и улыбается его глупостям.

Его телефон начинает жужжать, Луи привстает и достает его из кармана, чтобы ответить на сообщения, игнорируя все, что Гарри пытается ему сказать.

**От Зейна** :  _где ты?_

**Зейну** :  _у Гарри, не волнуйся. хорошо вам с Лиамом провести время ;)_

**От Зейна** :  _да, я уже в кровати;)_

Луи собирался ответить что-то столь же остроумное и саркастическое, когда он слышит это. Он слышит это, он действительно  _слышит_  это. Громкое, ясное и хорошо сформулированное предложение, как будто Гарри долго практиковался, перед тем как его сказать. Эти слова высасывают кислород из помещения и заменяют его на удушливый яд, от этих слов толпа мурашек стадом пробегает по его позвоночнику. Он поспешно поворачивается к Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза, его сердце начинает стучать, стучать, стучать, блядь, и он не... мать его, он  _надеется_ , что ему это не послышалось.

— Что, Гарри? Что ты только что сказал? — осторожно спрашивает его Луи, нервно прикусывая щеку, стараясь делать глубокие вдохи.

Гарри смотрит на Луи стеклянными глазами, пару раз моргает и говорит:   
— Вот почему мой экс-бойфренд использовал и бил меня.

Луи шокировано смотрит на парня. Его тело начинает дрожать: "Кто тебя бил Гарри?".

— Мой бывший парень, Марк. Он лапал меня, и после его прикосновений я чувствовал себя грязным.

И Луи. Он не знает, что чувствовать, потому что его кровь закипает, а кулаки сжимаются от злости, но потом он видит лицо Гарри, его красивое и мягкое лицо, и злость вмиг пропадает. Все, что он хочет сделать, это обернуть свои руки вокруг него и защитить его от всего плохого. Он не может понять, как кто-то может причинить ему боль?

— Но мне все это нравилось! Его действия заставляли меня чувствовать себя прекрасно, я чувствовал себя особенным и чистым, — тихо хихикая, говорит Гарри, — клубника и молоко тоже заставляют меня чувствовать себя хорошо!

Луи не знает, когда начинает плакать,  _он чувствует_ , как слезы текут из его глаз, принимая где-то в груди форму недоверия и горя.

Прежде чем он это осознает, Гарри наклоняется и стирает с его мокрых щек слезы, пьяно бормоча:   
— Не плачь, Луи, я поделюсь с тобой клубничным молоком, и тогда мы оба будем чувствовать себя хорошо.

Луи чувствует себя разбитым, блядь, как будто он переживает заново наиболее болезненный момент в его жизни. Он качает головой, пытаясь заставить себя улыбнуться.

— Я в порядке, Гарри, я в порядке. Мы в порядке, — бормочет он сквозь слезы, оборачивая руки вокруг талии парня, параллельно гладя его голову.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Лу? — бормочет Гарри, громко зевая, а его веки опускаются вниз. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

Гарри в последний раз зевает и медленно засыпает на груди парня, Луи сонно улыбается и переплетает свои ноги с ногами Гарри. Он бормочет глупые мелочи, пока тело Гарри не тяжелеет в его объятиях, а его мягкое дыхание мягко опаляет его лицо.

Луи обнимает парня за талию и закрывает глаза, потому что это все, что он может делать прямо сейчас.

 

## x.

Луи просыпается от того, что Гарри выпутывается из его руки, а затем он слышит звук, похожий на рвоту.

(Он почти забывает.)

Луи смотрит на часы, четыре пятнадцать ярко мигают ему в сонные глаза. Он встает, чувствуя, как легкая дрожь моментально проходится по его телу. Зевая, он быстро следует за Гарри в ванную. Он находит его стоящим на коленях, слезы капают из его глаз, когда он опустошает свой желудок. Луи пару секунд молчит, затем осторожно подходит ближе. Он хочет убедиться, что Гарри все хорошо, что ему комфортно находиться рядом с ним. Когда он убеждается, что с ним все хорошо, он садится на край ванной рядом с туалетом и нежно проводит пальцами по кудрям Гарри, убирая их назад. Он чувствует себя больным, но по совершенно другой причине.

Гарри косо смотрит на Луи, хлюпая носом и убедившись, что его больше не рвет, тихо спрашивает: "Что ты здесь делаешь, Лу?"

Луи кусает губу, вытирая большим пальцем с уголка рта немного рвоты. Гарри делает смешное лицо, словно пытается решить, отвратительно ли то, что делает Луи, или все-таки это ему приятно.

— Ну, Гарри, — наконец говорит Луи, вытирая пальцы о полотенце, — прошлой ночью ты написал мне и попросил меня прийти, — Гарри кивает на то, что Луи говорит ему, и опирается головой о сиденье унитаза. — И когда я пришел, ты был пьян, — и затем он добавляет, — и... ты сказал... кое-что.

Гарри краснеет и быстро спрашивает: " _Что я сказал_?"

Луи кусает губу, пытаясь сохранить свое дыхание устойчивым.   
— Ты сказал, — начинает он мягко, — что твой экс-бойфренд тебя бил.

Гарри рвет снова. Его рвет со слезами, криками, его руки дрожат, когда он изо всех сил пытается сдержать истерику. Он дрожит, глаза закрыты, из-за рта вырываются рыдания; он обнимает себя, пытается исчезнуть, уменьшится, его кудри плотной стеной прикрывают лицо, его тело дрожит,  _он, блядь, дрожит_.

Луи кусает губы, чувствуя, что слезы начинают скользить по щекам. Он становится на колени и обнимает Гарри за плечи. Он прижимает парня близко к груди, одной рукой держа его за голову, другой начиная медленно поглаживать позвоночник парня.

Гарри снова тошнит, он блюет на них обоих, рыдает и начинает бормотать бессвязные извинения.   
—  _Все нормально, все хорошо, Гарри, все хорошо, шшш, ты в порядке_ , — бормочет сквозь рыдания Луи.

Луи видит, как кончики пальцем парня дрожат, но берет его за руку и прижимается еще ближе к нему.

— Прости, прости, — бормочет Гарри, его голос похож на помехи на телефонной линии. Луи прогибается под его тяжестью, но держится.

— Все в порядке, Гарри, все в порядке. Это не твоя вина, это не твоя вина, - шепчет Луи, делая паузу для того, чтобы убедить уже себя, быть сильным,  _быть сильным ради Гарри, потому что он ему нужен_. — Пошли, — говорит Луи, встает и протягивает руку Гарри. — Примем ванну, ладно? После этого я собираюсь пригласить тебя на завтрак, мы пойдем в любое место, куда ты захочешь, но после этого мы поговорим, ладно? — шепчет Луи, убирая волосы парня назад. — Ладно, Гарри? — повторяет он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, — Гарри кивает и сжимает в кулак рубашку Луи, параллельно потирая нос.

— Хорошо, теперь поднимайся. У нас вся одежда в рвоте, love, — Луи пытается шутить, но из его горла вырываются лишь маленькие всхлипы. Он садится в ванну и тянет Гарри на себя вниз. Гарри пытается снять футболку, но Луи тут же останавливает его. — Мы потом снимем одежду, хорошо? Сейчас не лучшее время для того, чтобы быть голым.

Луи использует пальцы ног, чтобы открутить кран. Он поворачивает его так, что через какое-то мгновение из него начинает литься теплая вода в маленькую ванную. Гарри опирается спиной на его грудь, дрожит и тихо плачет, и, несмотря на вонючее дыхание, Луи тянет его ближе к себе. Он водит пальцами по его волосам, по телу, смывая с него остатки горечи и рвоты. Он хочет чувствовать себя чистым,  _он хочет чувствовать себя чистым снова_. Он хочет смыть с них все: все невзгоды и падения, ошибки и сомнения. Он моет их тела, надеясь, что станет лучше; он хочет стать лучшим для Гарри.

( _В какой-то момент Луи осознает, что он никогда не был мягким до встречи с Гарри, он всегда грубым и скрытым, но с Гарри, с этим милым парнем, понял, какого это - быть мягким или нежным_.)

— Ладно, как насчет корицы, звучит неплохо, правда? — всхлипывает Луи, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, пытаясь дотянуться до шампуня. Он обнимает Гарри за талию и старается не обращать внимания на то, как податливо парень цепляется за его мокрое тело.

— Я помою твои волосы, хорошо? Я хочу позаботиться о тебе, — бормочет Луи, наливая немного шампуня на ладонь и намыливая ее, прежде чем мягко начинает массировать кожу головы Гарри.

Гарри теплый и податливый, и Луи задается вопросом, как долго он будет отскребать грязные чувства с него. Как долго он будет пытаться стереть грязь, чтобы парень снова почувствовал себя чистым.

Луи берет в руки чашку, которая стоит в углу ванной, и заполняет ее водой. Он выливает воду на его голову и смывает с нее часть шампуня, Гарри хныкает, когда часть шампуня попадает ему в глаза. Луи извиняется и аккуратно промывает красные глазки.

Он наливает немного больше геля в руки и нежно проводит пальцами по футболке Гарри, затем по спине и груди, смывая с них остатки рвоты. И он просто... он не может себе представить, что кто-то поднимал руку на эту прелесть. Он не может себе представить, что кто-то обзывал его, несмотря на его тихий мольбы, он не может себе представить, как кто-то был неласков с ним.

( _Его кожа имеет молочный оттенок, его глаза и сердце настолько большие, что, черт, как кто-то мог разрушить все это?_  )

Луи качает головой и тихо всхлипывает. Он быстро смывает с себя рвоту, не беспокоясь о волосах. Закончив, он нежно прижимает к себе Гарри. 

— Ты в порядке, любовь моя?

Гарри выпускает небольшой всхлип, и у Луи сжимается что-то в груди. Он успокаивающе гладит парня по голове и крепко обнимает Гарри за талию.

— Все в порядке, Гарри, — тихо говорит Луи, перебирая мокрые кудри. — Я собираюсь пригласить тебя на завтрак, ладно? И мы после этого поговорим, хорошо?

Гарри кивает, а Луи же помогает ему подняться и выпускает воду из ванны. Он хватает с полки самое пушистое и самое розовое полотенце, проворно оборачивает ее вокруг головы Гарри и начинает тереть его кудри. Спустя секунду Луи проходится полотенцем по телу и говорит ему иди переодеваться. Он быстро достает себе полотенце из шкафа и автоматически собирает с пола свою грязную одежду, которую оставил здесь пару дней назад. Переодевшись, он предупреждает Гарри, перед тем как открыть дверь и убедиться, что парень уже тоже одет.

Гарри сидит на краю своей постели, не поднимая глаз, его щеки все еще красные, и Луи знает, что он до сих пор плачет, так как его плечи все еще дрожат. Луи подходит к нему и нежно вытирает большим пальцем слезы с щеки.

— Пошли.

***

Гарри бормочет Луи, где он хочет поесть, и они спокойно идут туда. Гарри не поднимает голову от земли, пока они не садятся за столик и не берут в руки меню.

— Закажи все, что тебе нравится, хорошо? Мне плевать, сколько оно стоит, — тихо говорит Луи.

Гарри кивает и прикусывает губу. Луи может точно сказать, что он еле-еле сдерживает слёзы.

***

После того, как официант принимает заказ, Луи наклоняется через стол и слегка дотрагивается пальцами до его руки.

— Больно было? — тихо спрашивает Луи, Гарри хмыкает и пожимает плечами в ответ. Луи вздыхает и задает следующий вопрос. — Как давно это было?

Гарри по-прежнему не отвечает, он кусает нижнюю губу и скользит глазами по узору скатерти.

— Давай, Гарри, не стоит тянуть. Ты можешь мне доверять, ты можешь поговорить со мной об этом, ладно? Я никому не скажу об этом, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, хорошо? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной об этом, love, доверься мне.

— Два года, — тихо бормочет Гарри.

— Два года? — переспрашивает его Луи.

— Я не видел его уже два года.

Луи кивает, воспринимая эту информацию с благодарностью, затем он тихо задает следующий вопрос:   
— Как ты смог уйти от него?

Гарри съёживается и автоматически вытирает слезы с глаз.  
— Как только я насобирал денег, я просто уехал.

— Ты говорил кому-нибудь об этом?

Гарри качает головой, потирая красный нос.

— Почему нет? — мягко спрашивает Луи.

— Они уже знали.

Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— У меня были друзья, прежде чем я встретил его.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит Луи.

— Я познакомился с ним, когда мне было 16. Он сказал мне, что я не должен дружить с ними, потому что они не поймут меня, — он делает паузу, — и я сначала не понимал, каким он может быть, так как он был симпатичным и еще он покупал мне вещи. Но в один прекрасный день он разозлился, я попытался с ним поговорить и... он сделал мне больно.

— Почему ты продолжал быть с ним?

— Потому что он извинился и купил мне цветы, он сказал мне, что он никогда не сделает этого. Моя мама всегда говорила нам с сестрой, что если парень бьет тебя, надо бросить, уйти от него. Я любил его и я просто подумал, что... — Гарри всхлипывает, — что синяки пройдут. Он целовал меня и извинялся, и я просто перестал на это обращать внимание. И, и... — он снова всхлипывает и судорожно вытирает слезы, катившиеся по его щекам, — и он чаще стал избивать меня. Мои друзья сказали мне, чтобы я ушёл от него, что, то что он делает - плохо, и... и я не понимал этого, потому что я считал, что он прав, что в действительности они не были моими друзьями, потому что они не могли видеть, насколько хороший он бывает, — Гарри вытирает щеки, глотает воздух и быстро продолжает. — Потом мы стали жить вместе, сначала было все хорошо, пока он не начал бить меня еще чаще. Однажды он разозлился и ударил меня, когда я попытался уйти. Потом я просто понял, что это не любовь. Я открыл секретный счет в банке и откладывал туда половину моей зарплаты каждый месяц.

— Гарри, — вздыхает Луи, — почему ты не сказал мне этого раньше?

— Потому что ты - первый человек, с которым я мог подружиться за два года. Луи. Я не хочу тебя терять. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросил меня, — всхлипывает Гарри. Луи, не раздумывая, быстро огибает стол и сжимает парня в объятиях.

— Гарри, я никуда не уйду, я обещаю, — шепчет Луи, крепко обнимая его за плечи. —  _Я никогда не подниму на тебя руку, я обещаю_.

— Ты не думаешь, что я грязный? — рыдая, говорит Гарри.

— Гарри, любовь, для меня ты всегда будешь чистым.

 

## xi.

Они действительно не говорят об этом. Луи пытается спросить у Гарри, хочет ли он получить квалифицированную помощь, или рассказать об этом полиции, или что-то еще. Но от этих слов Гарри сразу же закрывается, начинает рыдать и шептать: " _пожалуйста, Лу, я не хочу говорить об этом_ ", после истерики он обычно просит клубничного молока. Луи тяжело вздыхает, приносит ему стакан, а затем оборачивает руки вокруг него и держит его в объятиях так крепко, как может.

_(Борьба:_

_— Гарри, "забыть и простить" - это хреновый метод. Ты не прощаешь людей; не прощаешь непростительные вещи._

_— Уходи!_

_— Гарри..._

_— Я сказал: уходи!_

_Луи возвращается на следующий день с несвязными, но искренними извинениями. Он прислоняется головой к двери Гарри и начинает тихо шептать._

_— Гарри, слушай. Я очень извиняюсь за то, что было вчера. Ты - тот, кто прошел через это; я понимаю, тебе тяжело. Я просто... я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что то, что он делал с тобой, было нормальным, потому что - нет, это не нормально Хаз. Просто... пожалуйста, впусти меня. Я... я скучаю по тебе._

_Дверь открывается, и Гарри тут же налетает на него с распростертыми объятиями и извинениями, которые он шепчет Луи в шею.)_

***

Они становятся ближе друг к другу. Гарри не скрывает ничего от Луи. Он рассказал ему, что он был сексуально, физически и эмоционально подавлен, и Луи не задает лишних вопросов. Он сдерживает дрожь в губах и все слезы, которые грозятся скатиться с его щеки; он обещает себе быть сильным для Гарри. Каждая небольшая мелочь, которую он так отчаянно скрывал, наконец-то обретает смысл. Теперь Луи понимает то, о чем раньше даже не  _догадывался_.

Луи проводит большинство своих дней и ночей у Гарри. Они не спят в одной кровати, но есть море подушек и одеял на полу, так что, в основном, теперь они спят там.

Луи начинает использовать некоторые из своих лишних денег для того, чтобы купить для Гарри красивые вещи. Вещи, которые он заслуживает. Гарри заслуживает многого. Он, в основном, покупает ему свечи, потому что, когда Гарри впадает в депрессию, они успокаивают его. Луи знает, что он любит наблюдать за пламенем свечи и за тем, как воск медленно капает на бумагу. Луи любит наблюдать за тем, как Гарри садится перед абсолютно новой свечей и смотрит на нее, пока она полностью не исчезнет. Запах жевательной резинки моментально наполняет воздух комнаты.

В некоторые дни они пропускают занятия. Отодвигая шторы на раздвижных стеклянных дверях балкона, Гарри закутывается в одело, берет в руки теплый стакан клубничного молока и смотрит на то, как дождь медленными каплями разбивается о грязный, запыленный асфальт. Луи красит ногти Гарри в теплые тона, чтобы согреть его тело. Между перерывами Луи нежно целует его костяшки пальцев, вызывая тем самым нежный румянец на щеках.

Луи настолько сильно влюблен в Гарри, что от этого порой становится больно. Он не заботится о том, насколько очевидно это выглядит. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, что он любит его; он хочет, чтобы он знал это и понимал, что есть хорошая любовь. Но, по правде говоря, это все, о чем Луи может думать. Он делает маленькие, незаметные подарки, пытаясь сообщить Гарри о своих чувствах, но он не может просто сказать это или что-то инициировать между ними двумя. Гарри столько всего пережил, и Луи не хочет причинить ему вред или напугать его, он не хочет одним неправильным шагом разрушить их дружбу. Луи должен убедиться, что с Гарри все в порядке – это, прежде всего, его собственные желания и потребности, то, что стоит у него на первом месте - и Луи надеется, что однажды что-то произойдет между ними. Надеется, что однажды Гарри будет в порядке.

_(И он знает, что Гарри никогда не будет нормальным снова, не после того, что случилось. Громкие звуки всегда будут пугать его, стены, выкрашенные в светло-коричневые и красные пятна, всегда будут заставлять его морщиться. Луи не ждет, пока Гарри будет в порядке, он ждет, когда он будет достаточно стабильным. Он ждет, когда Гарри разрешит ему быть ближе.)_

— Да они, блядь, буквально трахаются везде, — говорит Луи, делая паузу для того, чтобы откусить бутерброд, в то время как Гарри сидит напротив него, хихикает и вертит соломинку от своего молочного коктейля, — а я сижу такой и говорю: " _Эй, ничего, что у меня-то есть только мои пальцы_ ", — Луи закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри начинает громко смеяться.

— У тебя что, нет  _вибратора_? — спрашивает он робко.

Луи в ответ только пожимает плечами:  
— Да я не так часто и снизу-то был, если честно.

Гарри кивает, на этот раз потягивая свой напиток без смеха.

— А что насчет тебя? Держу пари, ты постоянно им пользуешься, — Луи насмешливо приподнимает брови, наблюдая за тем, как щеки Гарри становятся ярко-красными.

Он слегка смеется и смущенно смотрит на стол.

— Больше не пользуюсь. 

— Подожди, что? — переспрашивает его Луи. — Что ты имеешь в виду, что больше не пользуешься, что с ним случилось? — спрашивает он почти испуганно. — Ты его  _сломал_?

Гарри в ответ только фыркает:  
— Моя задница не ломала вибратор, Луи Томлинсон, — отвечает парень в притворном обмане, стараясь выглядеть испуганным, но вместо этого выглядит очень,  _очень_  мило.

Луи прищуривается и, ухмыляясь, спрашивает:  
— Ты потерял его? — Луи делает паузу. — Или ты проталкивал в свою задницу что-то еще?

Гарри снова фыркает, делает глоток молочного коктеля и смеется. 

— Ты, — начинает он, — я никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой испорченный.

Луи улыбается, кладет локти на стол и, наклонившись, с интересом спрашивает. 

— Серьезно, Хаз, — тихо шепчет Луи, — что случилось?

Гарри вздыхает и отодвигает стакан подальше. 

— Я... э-э, — он откашливается, предыдущее выражение игривости моментально пропадает с его лица, — он не, эм, не позволял иметь мне такие вещи.

— Ох.

— Да.

Луи хмурится, наклоняется через небольшой обеденный стол и нежно прижимается большим пальцем к внутренней части локтя Гарри. Кожа там является самой мягкой, уязвимой и деликатной. 

— Почему ты просто не купил себе его?

Гарри пожимает плечами:  
— Я-я не... — он замирает, прикусывает губу и слегка качает головой.

— Ты боишься? — нежно спрашивает его Луи.

Гарри поднимает глаза, чтобы поймать взгляд парня. Луи знает ответ.

— Хочешь, мы тебе его купим? — нежно произносит парень.

Гарри краснеет и отворачивается снова.

— Эй, приятель, — шепчет Луи. Он садится перед парнем на колени, нежно проводит пальцами по его подбородку и приподнимает его голову немного вверх. — Я рассказал тебе о том, как я пальцы сую себе в задницу, как будто я говорю о погоде. Мы же лучшие друзья, мы можем говорить о таких вещах. У тебя нет причин испытывать неловкость или бояться чего-то, — Гарри снова краснеет, и Луи закатывает глаза. —Серьезно, Хаз. Зейн показал мне, как дрочить. В буквальном смысле, он схватил мой член и показал мне, как это делается.

Гарри фыркает и испуганным взглядом смотрит в ответ. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Да, — серьезно отвечает Луи, прежде чем на его лице появляется яркая улыбка. — Он спал, когда я впервые облажался, он проснулся, и я, блядь, был в ужасе, — Гарри громко смеется, и Луи продолжает, — это не смешно, Гарри Стайлс. Я думал, что мой член отвалится!

Гарри кладет руки на живот, откидывает голову назад и громко смеется. Его смех настолько громкий и беззаботный, что от этого в животе Луи начинают порхать мотыльки. Он любит этого парня настолько сильно, что порой ему становится больно.

Тихое хихиканье Гарри вырывает Луи из сладкого, одурманивающего плена мечтаний.

— Я не могу поверить, что,  _о боже мой_.

Луи закатывает глаза:  
— Да, и я не могу поверить, что у тебя нет вибратора. Это просто ненормально. Так что придется мне сделать тебе такой маленький голубой подарочек. Вперед за резиновым членом?

Гарри фыркает, и Луи воспринимает это, как согласие.

***

— Луи, это дорого, — шепчет Гарри, кусая губы и рассматривая все игрушки в темном магазине.

— Просто давай найдем то, что тебе нравится, хорошо? — отвечает Луи, проводя пальцами вниз по спине Гарри, чувствуя, как парень начинает дрожать под его прикосновениями. — У меня есть сбережения, Хаз. Я не такой уж и бедный студент.

Гарри вздыхает, косясь на Луи, чтобы увидеть, лжет ли парень. Он снова вздыхает и через секунду кивает. Он скользит глазами по стеллажу, медленно рассматривая различные формы анальных пробок и анальных шариков. Есть так же стеллаж кнутов и, конечно же, вокруг много латекса. Гарри растерянно смотрит на Луи.

— Давай, Хаз, ты знаешь, чего ты хочешь, — Луи держит в руках 12-дюймовый вибратор с небольшими выпуклостями, и... о, да, он еще и вибрирует. Луи начинает читать описание:  _использовать при отсутствии секса или партнера_. Гарри моментально широко раскрывает глаза, и его щеки вмиг становятся огненно-красные. Луи смеется и ставит вибратор обратно на полку. — Мы должны тебе выбрать самый лучший, Хаз, — дразнит его Луи, — какой тебе больше всего нравится?

Гарри закатывает глаза на комментарий Лум и берет в руки вибратор среднего размера красного цвета.

Луи вздыхает, осматривается вокруг, пока его взгляд не падает на приличных размеров вибратор розового цвета с блестками. Ага, Луи думает,  _это то, что нужно_.

Он быстро хватает Гарри за руку, сплетает их пальцы и тащит его к полке. Спотыкаясь, Гарри смотрит на него в замешательстве, а так же вниз на их пальцы.

— Это, Гарри. Это то, что тебе надо, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, особенно когда Гарри не отпускает его руку.

Гарри берет его свободной рукой. Его щеки едва-едва светлее, чем цвет розовой игрушки, и Луи может сказать, что она ему нравится.

— Он симпатичный, — бормочет Гарри.

— Ты хочешь его?

Гарри краснеет, смотрит вверх, видит цену и тут же хмурится.   
— Лу, это слишком дорого, я не могу себе его...

— Тише, — говорит Луи, беря чертов  _пенис_  у Гарри и поворачиваясь, чтобы заплатить за него. Он все еще держал Гарри за руку, и к кассе они все еще идут за руки. Луи думает, что его рука очень хорошо подходит к руке Гарри.

— Луи, ты действительно хочешь купи...

— Гарри, успокойся, — говорит сурово Луи. — Я. Хочу. Купить. Его. Для. Тебя, — произносит каждое слово Луи, прижимая эту чертову штуку к носу Гарри.

— Прекрати, — смеется Гарри, ударяя рукой по вибратору. — Убери этот  _гребаный вибратор_  от моего лица.

Луи смеется и тычет им еще раз ему в лицо.

Луи думает, что это любовь.

***

— Тебе лучше использовать это, Гарольд, — говорит Луи, дразня парня после совершения покупки, вручая ему черный пакет с эмблемой магазина. Они не держатся за руки больше, но Гарри и не дуется больше.

Они идут через торговый центр, Луи, закатывает глаза каждый раз, когда Гарри шепчет, "спасибо, Лу"; и Луи пытается притвориться, что это звучит не мило, но черт, это правда так мило. Все это продолжается, пока Луи не видит знак 50% скидка на все. Что-то внутри него щелкает, Луи останавливается, и Гарри, чуть погодя, останавливается впереди него.

Это - магазин нижнего белья, прекрасный, маленький магазин нижнего белья. У Зейна и Лиама сегодня годовщина - полгода вместе, - и вот почему они с Гарри в городе; во всяком случае, они ищут им подарок, потому что, видимо, полгода - это большое дело.

Во всяком случае, он думает, что женское белье является прекрасным подарком, потому что, если честно, Луи не знает, что можно еще им подарить: конфеты, цветы, смазка (определенно, не смазка, потому что он, если честно, уже устал от того, что они трахаются на каждом предмете мебели, которыми они владеют). Таким образом, Луи думает, что это идеальный вариант, потому что это странно, но это не тот тип странностей, который будет неуместен. Это не пустая трата денег, нет, это хорошее вложение. Улыбаясь, Луи смотрит на  **большой, розовый, манящий 50% знак**.

Гарри дарит ему небольшую, понимающую улыбку, и они входят внутрь. Луи быстро хватает с полки подвязки, чулки и корсеты. Он так же хватает пару трусиков и бюстгальтеров, и он думает, что это будет действительно прикольно смотреться на них. Зейн вероятно умрет от смеха, а Лиам умрет от смущения. Вокруг него много черного и красного кружева, и вещи, которые он даже не знает, как называются, но это неважно. Это дешево и забавно, и он даже позаботился о том, чтобы подобрать размер, который, вероятно, подойдет им обоим. Он хороший лучший друг.

После того как он заканчивает с выбором, добавляя в корзину немного ванильного лосьона, Луи замечает, что Гарри рядом нет. Он оглядывается вокруг - безрассудный страх моментально сковывает его тело.

Но потом он замечает его. Его коричневая, курчавая голова была наклонена вниз, рассматривая с трепетом  _трусики_  на небольшом стенде. Он с нежностью скользит пальцем по зеленым кружевам, и Луи клянется, что он точно знает, что парень заинтересован в них.

— Хочешь их?

Гарри испуганно поднимает взгляд в вверх и тут же краснеет.

— Хм, нет, все хорошо, — он мягко улыбается, и Луи закатывает глаза.

— Да ладно, давай купим их. Я не знаю, как долго эта распродажа продлится, а я видел,  _как ты_  смотрел на эти трусики. Хаз, я тебя не осуждаю, — подмигивает Луи, и Гарри смущенно прячет лицо в ладошки.

— Ты не должен тратить свои деньги на меня.

Луи закатывает глаза, кладет в корзинку трусики, которые Гарри держит в руках, и говорит:  
— Честно, Гарри, у меня есть деньги, и мне нравится покупать тебе вещи, — Луи смотрит на таблицу размеров нижнего белья, — кроме того, — улыбаясь говорит Луи, — ты хорошо будешь смотреться в них.

У Гарри загораются глаза, он кусает губу и невинно спрашивает: "Действительно?".

— Конечно, малыш, — отвечает Луи, делая вид, что не видит, как Гарри слегка улыбается.

Между ними виснет небольшая пауза, Гарри улыбается и снова говорит:  
— Могу я, хотя бы, заплатить за них?

Луи машет головой и идет к кассе.

Вместо этого он стонет и насмешливо говорит.  
— Честно, малыш, я благодарен тебе за то, что ты позволяешь мне жить с тобой бесплатно. И я уверен, что клубничное молоко должно быть очень дорогое.

Гарри улыбается еще шире, рассматривая трусики:  
— Просто такое чувство, что ты -  _мой папочка_.

Луи громко смеется.  
— Ох,  _котенок_ , тебе просто стоит назвать меня "папочкой", и папочка купит для тебя все, что хочешь.

Гарри закатывает глаза, но все же кладет трусики цвета мяты в корзину.

— Как ты думаешь,  _папочка_  может мне выбрать еще одни трусики? — говорит он это с сарказмом, но Луи-то знает, что скрывается за этими словами.

Луи ухмыляется, подходит к шкафчику и достает из него шелковистые, бледно-розовые трусики с белым кружевными бантиками по бокам. Они изысканные и прелестные, и Луи знает,  _что они совершенны_.

К концу дня Луи тратит больше 150 долларов, но он не возражает. Ведь, у Гарри теперь есть новый нежный вибратор и 6 пар трусиков. От этой мысли в его животе начинает порхать то ли бабочки, то ли светлячки. Так же теперь у него есть замечательный подарок для своих друзей, и Луи очень надеется, что, благодаря ему, они заметно разнообразят свою сексуальную жизнь.  _Замечательно_.

 

## xii.

Это тот редкий случай, когда Луи не в квартире Гарри.  _Он хотел бы_  быть там, но у Лиама и Зейна появились планы на сегодняшний вечер, которые да, не затрагивали его. Но он здесь, потому что Лиам должен был смотреть за кошкой своего двоюродного брата в течение недели, пока тот уехал в важную командировку, так что поэтому Луи дома, сидит на диване, на котором, он уверен, парни занимались сексом, наблюдая за тем, как толстый рыжий кот не может даже сделать сальто. Видимо, двоюродный брат Лиама очень привязан к кошке, хотя,  _пошло оно все в жопу_.

Луи щелкает по каналам, хмыкая на все сериалы, которые он раньше смотрел, потому что, действительно, трудно наверстать упущенное, когда ты уже пропустил 150 различных эпизодов, и да, без Гарри определенно  _скучно_.

Он находит какое-то ТВ-шоу про кошек и включает его, берет в руки жирного кота и толкает его мордой в экран. " _Твоя семья_!" — кричит Луи, казалось, вроде бы нет никакой причины этого делать, но ему кажется, что он делает правильные вещи в данный момент. Но, видимо, кошке это не нравится: она мяукает и кусает его за мизинец, и Луи сразу же решает, что он ненавидит кошек. Сильно.

Луи пьет свое пиво, когда его телефон вибрирует. Он перегибается через стол, предполагая, что это от Гарри, и тогда он тут же понимает, что это первый раз, когда Гарри пишет ему за целый день. От этой мысли ему становится не по себе, Луи вводит пароль и открывает сообщение.

**От Кудряшки:)**   _это хорошо смотрится на мне? х_

И-и, ох.

Луи кусает губу. Фотография на его телефоне заставляет смущенно захныкать, глаза с обожанием смотрят на маленький экран. Он не знает, дышит ли он.

На фотографии изображена  _голенькая попка Гарри_  обтянутая в тонкий шелк, который, черт, до дрожи прекрасно подчеркивает его задницу и сливочные бедра.  _Ебать_.

Прикусив губу, Луи быстро начинает печатать ответ.  _Блять_.

**Для Кудряшки :)** : _Даже лучше. Блядь, ты так хорошо выглядишь._

Неосознанно Луи тянется к своему члену, замечая, что тот уже твердый - вот что происходит, когда смотришь на фотографию. Облизывая губы, Луи начинает с жадностью рассматривать бледную кожу Гарри, все его мягкие изгибы и пышные формы. Маленькая попка Гарри, похоже, была специально создана для него. Его изящные, маленькие трусики неприлично обтягивали кожу и, блядь, боже дай ему терпения.

Черт, черт.

**От кудряшки:)**  :  _Я использую свою новую игрушку х_

Закрыв глаза, Луи  _громко стонет_ , начиная быстрее скользить рукой по члену. Он даже не может припомнить, когда последний раз так быстро возбуждался. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах,  _блядь_. Но он не может винить свое тело за это, потому что, блядь, это фото очень горячее. Трусики, вибратор и Гарри.  _Блядь, ах_.

**Для Кудряшки:)**  :  _да? я надеюсь, ты думаешь обо мне._

Кусая губу, Луи скользит большим пальцем по головке, тихие стоны срываются с его малиновых губ. Луи представляет себе, как Гарри лежит на своей прекрасной постели, свет гирлянды мягко освещает его жемчужную кожу, капельки пота медленно скользят по его позвоночнику. Трусики отодвинули в сторону, чтобы освободить место для розового вибратора. Луи представляет себе, как тот медленно вводит в себя головку, тихие стоны срываются с его клубничных губ, и Луи знает, что он умрет прежде, чем увидит это в живую.

**От Кудряшки:)**  :  _всегда х_

К сообщению прикреплено фото розового вибратора, зажатого между губ Гарри, его глаза закрыты, а щеки впалые, и Луи предполагает, что он сосет его. Его губы контрастно красные на фоне светло-розового вибратора, Луи так же видит мягкое свечение желтой гирлянды на его лице, легкий румянец нежно выделяется на его щеках, и Луи,  _боже, он взрывается_.

Он не может - он не может больше писать, таким образом, он быстро набирает Гарри и несколько моментов спустя он слышит тяжелое дыхание, тихий стон вырывается из его динамика, и Луи, не выдерживая, скулит в ответ. 

— Черт, Гарри, ты так... я так... — он замолкает, сжимая руку чуть сильнее у основания, через секунду Луи слышит в ответ крошечный вздох.

— Ты, — задыхаясь, стонет Гарри, и Луи слышит звуки резины и смазки и он представляет себе, что это он внутри парня, — все для тебя.

Задыхаясь, Луи не замечает, как с его губ срывается громкий стон. 

— Ты выглядишь так хорошо Гарри, ты такой красивый. Бля... — тихо стонет Луи, быстро скользя рукой по члену. Гарри, наверное, слышит его через телефонную линию, но ему все равно, он уже такой твердый; капли спермы начинают выделяться с кончика, и Луи понимает, что он больше не может терпеть. Живот сковывают знакомые спазмы наслаждения, и, черт, он чертовски близко. Гарри громко скулит в ответ, и это так радует Луи, что он уже не замечает, как капли предэякулята хаотично смешиваются со спермой. — Можно... еще одну фотографию? — закрывая глаза и задыхаясь, шепчет Луи, через секунду он слышит, как Гарри издал громкий стон, что, предположительно, можно принять за согласие.

Через мгновение он получает фотографию, где Гарри лежит на спине, его ноги подняты вверх, половина вибратора торчит из его задницы, его член сексуально выпирает из верхней части трусиков, красная головка гармонично смотрится через мокрые, шелковистые розовые трусики, и все, что Луи может сказать - это громкое "ебать... ты такой симпатичный... Гарри...  _ох_ ", и через секунду от кончает с именем Гарри на губах.

Луи дрожит на диване, чувствуя себя довольным и счастливым, с его горла все еще вырываются хриплые стоны, глаза закрыты, он слышит, как Гарри кончает, громко выкрикивая его имя. Теперь Луи хочет слышать свое имя только так, только когда, кончая, его кричит Гарри . 

Через мгновение раздается тихий смех, и Луи, не сдерживаясь, начинает смеяться тоже, чувствуя, что его сердце начинает трепетать. Сейчас подходящее время для того, чтобы рассказать Гарри, что он был влюблен в него, но он сразу же передумывает, потому что Гарри отправляет ему фото живота с белыми каплями спермы.  _Ебать_.

 

## xiii.

Они не... они  _не говорят_  об этом.

Фактически, прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как это произошло, и ни один из них не поднял эту тему.

На следующий день после того, как это все произошло, Луи направился прямиком к Гарри. Гарри просто покраснел, улыбнулся и впустил его, как всегда. Они не говорили о случившимся, у них нашлись другие темы для разговора: например, астрономия, Зейн и Лиам, цвет лака для ногтей; а затем за обедом в маленьком кафе они шутили над Найлом. И это буквально походило на то, как будто ничего не произошло, и Луи  _очень сильно расстроился_.

Луи хочет Гарри настолько сильно, он хочет обнять его и поцеловать, дать ему понять, насколько он привлекательный, и он хочет, блядь, просто  _прикоснуться к нему_. Он хочет провести мягкими кончиками пальцев по всему его телу, он, блядь, до колик в животе хочет дотронуться до его нежных губ. Луи так влюблен в него, но он не может сказать это ему, потому что Гарри испугается.

Луи не забывает тот момент. Он замечает, как Гарри становится более нежным с ним, замечает, как он теперь не возражает против прикосновений Луи. Он замечает, как  _краснеют его щеки_ , когда Луи пошло шутит, то, как он хихикает ему в шею, и то, как Гарри начинает говорить ему милые комплименты. Так же Луи замечает, что при наклоне у него из-под узких джинсов выглядывают фиолетовые, кружевные стринги, блядь, он так же слышит, как он вечерами стонет его имя в душе, он стонет настолько громко, что Луи уже не спасает пуховое одеяло. Он знает, что Гарри хочет его, но, видимо, он боится сказать это, как и сам Луи.

(Но Луи не может  _быть тем_ , кто сделает шаг первым. Он не может, потому что Гарри прошел через слишком много издевательств. Противореча себе, Луи понимает, что он нуждается в нем, он хочет быть с ним на все 100%. Он боится, потому что он не знает, что теперь Гарри понимает под словом любовь - он не знает, боится ли он ее, хочет ли он когда-нибудь еще снова влюбиться или, возможно, он уже влюблен.

(Однажды ночью, когда они, свернувшись калачиком, лежали в постели, Гарри неожиданно наклонился и прижался своими мягкими, нежными губами к его собственным. Через секунду он отстранился, перевернулся и пробормотал " _спокойной ночи, Лу_ ". Луи пару раз моргает, касается губ и улыбается в ладонь, чтобы сдержать счастливое хихиканье.)

Прямо сейчас Луи использует жидкость для снятия лака, чтобы удалить темно-зеленого цвета лак с ногтей парня, так как Гарри решает, что желтый - это то, что он хочет. Теперь Луи хорош в покраске ногтей, и Гарри позволяет ему это делать все чаще и чаще.

— Они уже использовали твой подарок?

Луи ухмыляется.   
— Они делают вид, что ненавидят его. Притворяются, что они совершенно  _не интересуются_  нижним бельем. Но спустя неделю знаешь, что я увидел? — Гарри заинтересованно кивает, и Луи еле отводит взгляд от его прекраснейших скул. — Через неделю я замечаю, что пакет больше не лежит в гостиной, я подумал, ну мало ли, может убрали куда-то. Когда я стирал вещи, я увидел в корзине для грязного белья трусики в сперме.

Глаза Гарри расширяются: "нет".

Луи кивает, ухмыляясь.  
— Я посылаю Зейн фото. Через  _секунду_  он перезванивает и начинает меня умолять никому не говорить об этом, особенно Найлу и знаешь что... он спросил меня, где я покупал им белье.

Гарри смеется, сверкая глазами:  
— Так они, получается, по полной используют твой подарок?

— Приятель, ты даже не представляешь себе насколько. Я искал мои черные джинсы на прошлой неделе, и что ты думаешь, они были в стирке с лифчиками.

—  _Нет_ , — шокировано говорит Гарри.

—  _Ооо да_.

 

## xv.

Луи не хотел этого делать.

Он действительно не хотел этого делать, но Найл отправил ему смс с просьбой, купить что-нибудь поесть по пути в ресторан, но увидел это.

Диадема лежала на небольшой белой подставке, золотые и белые свечения на какой-то миг превратили ее в совершенство. Все, о чем Луи мог думать в тот момент, это о том, как она красиво будет смотреться поверх шоколадных кудрей Гарри, она заставит его выглядеть приторно-сладким и нереально горячим, так что Луи, не раздумывая, понимает, что он должен купить ее. Луи уже мысленно видит радостную улыбку парня, когда он напялит на себя эту чертову штуку, словно _маленькая принцесса_ , и ,блядь, Луи, не раздумывая, платит тридцатку за эту чертову  _диадему_.

И он правда,  _действительно_ , не хотел покупать еще трусики. Но, видимо, у судьбы свои правила... Они такие милые, такие нежные. Розовая с золотом надпись " _принцесса_ " вышита на попе, и, черт, Луи понимает, как гармонично они будут смотреться с  _диадемой_. Он должен получить их.

Таким образом, он слаб, он не может устоять  _перед Гарри_.

Он засовывает два предмета, завернутые в розовую ткань, в маленький сувенирный пакетик и, блядь, кружевные оборки трусиков мягким розовым цветом мигают в цвете ламп, и да, он жалок. Он игнорирует все это. Он болтает с Гарри, наблюдает за тем, как его губы изгибаются в улыбку. В самый жаркий день лета он ерошит рукой ему волосы и нежно целует его костяшки пальцев. Они пьют клубничное молоко, ходят обедать и смотрят фильмы, которые оставляют их эмоционально опустошёнными. Луи так же моет ему спину, когда Гарри слишком слаб, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно. Так же он с нежностью смотрит на то, как его кудри смешно подпрыгивают, когда мальчик танцует у себя на кухне утром.

(По пути Луи замечает лосьон и блестящий бальзам для губ и он правда не хотел их добавлять к подарку, но это неизбежно.)

Падение вниз происходит, когда Гарри делает вафли в форме короны, и Луи уверен на 100%, что Гарри фактически является реальной, чертовой принцессой. Он красивый, и мягкий, и добрый, и Луи не может перестать думать о том, что Гарри, возможно, каким-то образом проскользнул из Диснеевского кино. У него большие глаза, как у оленя, и прекрасные кудри, и Луи безответно влюблен в мальчика. Так пошло оно все нахуй, ему нужна корона.

Сначала он чувствует себя немного  _смешно_ , потому что он, блядь,  _знает_ , что Гарри на самом деле не принцесса. Он просто самый замечательный мальчик в мире, который просто вытянул не ту жизненную карту. Просто, Гарри действительно заслуживает того, чтобы его считали принцессой, он так же  _заслуживает_  иметь красивые вещи. Это не должно заставить его чувствовать себя нехорошо по этой причине, и это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что с ним произошло. Гарри - действительно, самый добрый человек, и Луи знает, что розовый цвет и кружева просто добавляют ему мягкости. Что-то настолько нежное, и мягкое, и сильное, блядь, заслуживает того, чтобы быть счастливым. Луи просто очень хочет поцеловать мальчика, держать его за руку, скользить нежными пальчиками вниз по его спине. 

Он просто, блядь, влюблен.

Кусая губу, дрожащими пальцами Луи несет пакетик, от которого в его животе наступает водоворот. Он нервничает и пытается напомнить себе, что это для  _Гарри_ , красивого, милого  _Гарри_ , но Иисус, он так нервничает. Он купил парню гребаный  _вибратор_ , ради бога.

( _Луи просто так сильно в него влюблен, он никогда прежде не чувствовал такие сильные чувства к кому-то. Он никогда так не боялся кого-то потерять_.)

— Дверь открыта, — слышит Луи знакомый голос с другой стороны. Он осторожно заходит, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах смеси воска и муки и чего-то, что принадлежит только Гарри.

— Эй, Лу, это что? — спрашивает Гарри, выходя из кухни в мягких, черных трениках и белой футболке.

— Ох, ээм... я тебе кое-что принес, — застенчиво улыбаясь, говорит Луи и ставит пакет на журнальный столик, идя на кухню и оставляя Гарри наедине с "этим".

— Могу я посмотреть? — звонко спрашивает его Гарри.

— Да, конечно, смотри. Я пока приготовлю нам что-нибудь попить, — отвечает Луи, нервно наливая себе стакан клубничного молока. Он пьет медленными глотками, прислушиваясь к шороху ткани и любопытных пальчиков. Затем наступает тишина, глубокая и явная тишина. Луи испытывает потребность вернуться в гостиную, снять напряженность, которая медленно поднимается от кончиков его пальцев, но в ту же секунду он слышит мягкий топот ног Гарри, дверь открывается, и он замирает.

Он не двигается, может быть, даже не дышит пару минут, он просто ждет. Он слышит, как в дверь проскользнула знакомая фигура. Мягкий кашель заполняет каждый уголок кухни, Гарри смущается и робко говорит: "Луи?".

Луи отрывает глаза от стола и встречается глазами с Гарри. Он скользит взглядом по его телу и...  _да пошло оно все нахуй_. Корона сидит криво и она явно запуталась в его каштановых волосах, его белая футболка изящно висит на худых плечах и изящных ключицах. С замиранием рассматривая каждую деталь его гардероба, Луи замечает, что через подол ткани отчетливо просвечиваются красивые, розовые трусики, которые плотно обтягивают его бедра, так же он замечает выпирающий контур его члена, а в верхней части его задницы торчат нежные, кружевные рюшечки. "Принцесса" гласит задняя часть трусиков, и Луи чувствует, что начинает задыхаться.

— Ебать,  _Хаз_ , — шепчет Луи, делая осторожный шаг ближе, затем еще один. Гарри ничего не делает, Луи подходит вплоть до того, что может чувствовать его взволнованное дыхание на своем лице. Его руки двигаются без его собственного разрешения, он кладет их на бедра парня, медленно поднимает вверх белую футболку и скользит ладонью по горячей коже. Не отрываясь, он смотрит на то, как белая кожа гармонично сливается с нежного цвета трусиками. Он красивый.

— Может... — одновременно начинают они, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, затаив дыхание.

Луи качает головой, кусая нижнюю губу.   
— Ты первый.

Гарри краснеет, кивает и смотрит вниз:  
— Может, ты хочешь помочь... мне... с... эм... лосьоном?

Луи моргает, чувствуя, как начинает кружится голова, словно он не получает достаточного количества кислорода, спустя секунду он кивает и робко улыбается в ответ. Гарри краснеет, стая маленьких бабочек моментально заполняет его живот, он переплетает их пальцы вместе и ведет Луи в свою спальню, словно парень еще не знает, где он находится.

Гарри нерешительно ложится на кровать, хватает лосьон из сумки и вручает его Луи. 

Луи кусает губу, пытаясь напомнить себе, что надо двигаться, глотать, и дышать. Он осторожно садится между ног Гарри и, затаив дыхание, тихо спрашивает: "Все в порядке?". Гарри кивает и приподнимается на локтях, корона на его голове медленно соскальзывает на бок.

Луи медленно наливает солидную порцию лосьона с запахом сладкой ваты себе на ладонь, затем робко начинает втирать его в ногу Гарри. Сначала он медлит, но через какое-то время его движения становятся уверенными. Он прижимает пальцы к пятке, поглаживает ее кожу круговыми движениями, затем переходит к лодыжке, тихо восхищаясь розовыми ногтями на ногах, что он накрасил ему вчера. Он не знает, зачем он это делает - может, потому, что он чувствует себя немного пьяным, - но подается вперед, сгибает ноги, таким образом, что можно поцеловать пальцы его ног. От этих действий парень начинает смеяться и тихо хихикать.

Луи медленно прокладывает свой путь вверх по бритым ногам Гарри, слегка надавливая на колено. 

— Ты хочешь... чтобы я поднялся выше? — спрашивает его Луи, кружа вокруг молочного колена Гарри. Луи поднимает глаза и видит, как щечки Гарри стали розовыми, он так же видит, как парень нервно закусывает нижнюю губу между зубами.

Гарри нерешительно кивает, его реснички-бабочки мягким светом падают на тончайшие скулы.

Луи качает головой и наливает немного больше ароматизированного лосьона себе в руку, осторожно, мягкими движениями он начинает втирать его в мягкую кожу выше колен. Он покрывает его кожу золотистым маслом и начинает, поднимаясь выше и упиваясь толщиной его бедер. Он трет кожу, пока не доходит до опасной линии трусиков Гарри, Луи даже не замечает, как высоко он добрался до того момента, пока Гарри не издает резкий вдох.

Луи перемещается на другую ногу, делая с ней то же самое, тихий стон наслаждения раздается в тишине комнаты, заставляя его руки подниматься все выше и выше, втирая в кожу успокаивающий крем.

Когда Луи заканчивает с ногами Гарри, он садится на то место, где он сидел ранее. Гарри по-прежнему опирается на локти, его грудь заметно тяжело вздымается, словно он пробежал пару километров. Луи блуждает голодным взглядом по телу Гарри, его пальцы аккуратно приподнимают подол футболки, посылая дрожь вверх по руками. 

— Могу я..?

Гарри смотрит на Луи стеклянными глазами, их лица находятся в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Дрожа всем телом, он кивает и закрывает глаза.  
Он ложится на кровать, поднимает руки вверх, так, чтобы Луи мог снять футболку через голову - в итоге, диадема падает на пол. Луи нервно смеется, нежно ставя ее на место и параллельно убирая локоны, которые падают ему на лицо. 

— Принцесса, — бормочет Луи себе под нос.

Гарри кусает губу, его глаза горят, когда он следит за каждым действием парня. Луи улыбается и нежно втирает лосьон в живот и грудь, заставляя мальчика хихикать, когда лосьон попадает в пупок. Большими пальцами Луи проводит по ключицам, размазывая лосьон по его плечам, и затем скользит вниз к рукам.  
Заканчивая покрывать последний кусочек кожи лосьоном, Луи опускает руки вниз, не зная, что делать дальше. Он смущается и нерешительно смотрит вверх. Он с трудом сознает, что еще держит Гарри за бедра, все еще нависает над ним.

— Луи, — шепчет Гарри хриплым голосом, — пожалуйста, поцелуй меня.

Луи глотает, смотря вниз на свои руки. Его сердце бешено колотится, щеки красные, а тело уже горит в огне:  
— Ты уверен?

— Да, — хныкает Гарри, сжимая его руку. Это так интимно, так нежно, что мир на секунду содрогается.

— Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, — шепчет Луи, смотря на их руки.

— Ты не сделаешь, Лу, я обещаю, — он делает паузу, — я прошу тебя, пожалуйста.

Луи глубоко выдыхает, наклоняясь вниз, и прислоняется лбом ко лбу парня. Его губы всего в миллиметре от губ Гарри, так близко, так рядом. 

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь, — шепчет он.

Гарри поднимает голову и тихо выдыхает ему в губы: "Я тоже тебя люблю".

***

Сердце Луи трепещет, как и ресницы Гарри, он тихо смеется, и в животе медленно начинают расцветать розы. Звезды мерцают в глазах Гарри, и черные дыры постепенно поглощают их. Гарри с надеждой смотрит вниз, и Луи, не медля, прижимает свои губы к губам Гарри; нежно, долгожданно, правильно. Через секунду Луи отстраняется и с надежной смотрит Гарри в глаза. Он видит в них столько обожания, что, не раздумывая, целует его снова, медленно, мягко и томно, задевая носом друг друга.

Всепоглощающее чувство горячего языка Гарри, который давит на его губы - это то, что Луи так долго ждал, он добавляет большего давления между ними, раздвигает его губы, позволяя Гарри облизать его рот, поцелуй выходит немного вялым, но Луи все равно, он хочет еще. Это так медленно, так чувственно, то, о чем он так долго мечтал. Гарри медленно скользит пальцами под футболку Луи, проходится пальчикам по ребрам и затем одним рывком снимает ее с него. Луи запускает свои пальцы в кудри Гарри и углубляет поцелуй.

Луи скользит маленькими поцелуями-бабочками по челюсти и ключицам Гарри, поражаясь мягкостью, податливостью и нежностью его тела. В нем так много любви, что он даже не уверен, чувствует ли Гарри его мягкие прикосновения. Между поцелуями Луи бормочет: "Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал подобное?". Его сердце пылает, и он, не переставая, целует парня в щеки, веки, лоб и губы. Гарри в ответ томно дышит

— На что это похоже? — хрипит Луи.

—  _На безопасность_.

***

 

И Луи знает, что все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

 

Он целует Гарри сильнее, вдыхая воздух в его легкие через каждое мокрое скольжение языков во рту. Гарри вопросительно раздвигает колени, позволяя маленькому стону сорваться с его губ. Луи, не сдерживаясь, толкает свои бедра вперед, затем замедляется, начиная сминать губы парня в страстном поцелуе.

— Ты такой красивый, Гарри. Моя принцесса. Такая красивая принцесса, — шепчет он ему в губы, осторожно кладя руку на горячий член Гарри. Тот в ответ громко стонет на прикосновение, подталкивая Луи на дальнейшие действия. Целуя Гарри в уголок губ, Луи проскальзывает рукой под трусики.

Луи прижимается ртом к Гарри, томно вздыхая в него, параллельно лаская пальчиком головку члена Гарри, который вызывающе выпирает из передней части трусиков. Он прерывает поцелуй, когда Гарри громко стонет ему в рот. Луи опускает взгляд вниз и видит, как с члена на живот начинают капать беленькие капельки предэякуляторной смазки.

Гарри дрожит под ним, тихо стонет и корчится, и, не раздумывая, Луи впивается поцелуями обратно в рот.

Луи чувствует, как руки Гарри скользят к его талии, как он нетерпеливо начинает дергать его за ремень.

— Можно, если ты хочешь этого, — тихо бормочет Луи, успокаивая симпатичного мальчика.

Гарри кивает, наклоняется и захватывает в плен нижнюю губу Луи, он скользит рукой в его джинсы, зеркально отображая действия Луи.

Это горячо и грязно, их движения полны мокрых поцелуев и влажных членов, с уголка рта Гарри медленно скатывается слюна, но им плевать, громкие стоны поочередно срываются с их уже с малиново-вишневых губ, посылая тем самым вибрации вниз друг другу в глотки, и им плевать, что кто-то может зайти - это их мир, их кокон.

Все так горячо, нежно и эротично, и когда Гарри кончает Луи в ладонь, то издает самый прекрасный стон, держа глаза закрытыми и хватая ртом воздух. Все, что Луи успевает - скользнуть пальцем по красным губам и прошептать "принцесса", прежде чем кончить самому. 

(Это неустойчиво, чувственно и безопасно, и Гарри засыпает с короной, которая запуталась в его волосах. Луи нежно оборачивает руки вокруг него, чувствуя себя уютно, словно дома. Наконец-то, он нашел свой дом).

***

На следующий день Луи просыпается от шума. Он улыбается, понимая, кто это поет на кухне "Druuunk in looooove".

Он смеется и вскакивает с кровати с самым легкомысленным чувством внутри. Он не утруждается застелить кровать, как и надеть штаны или что-то другое, он просто голым идет из спальни в кухню. Он находит его, его мягкого мальчика со спутанными кудрями и румяными щеками, на кухне, наливающего в стакан клубничное молоко, и да, он тоже совершенно голый. И все, что Луи может сказать: "Бейонсе?”.

(Они начинают медленно и нежно целоваться на фоне холодильника, и когда Луи прижимает Гарри к столешнице, они случайно опрокидывают стакан клубничного молока на пол, и все, что они могут сделать, это хихикать друг другу в рот.)

(+++  
Несколько лет спустя. Ногти Гарри окрашены в синий цвет (у Луи в зеленый), слезы заполняют его глаза, когда Луи надевает кольцо ему на палец, шепча: "я согласен".

Гарри бросает букет, и, неожиданно для всех, его ловит Зейн, хихикая и смотря на Лиама. Пейн улыбается и смущено смотрит вниз.

Вокруг безопасно. И пока у них все более, чем в порядке.)


End file.
